A Story Of Friends: Chapter 1
by StephyMarie
Summary: This is a story about the gang splitting up.(read for deatiles)
1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A story of Friends: Chapter 1

By, Stephanie

  
  


AN: I know I said I was going to stop writing, but I found out that I have some time so here I go.

All you need to know is that the group had split up before season 1 ended. They have all moved on with their lives. It's been 6 years, so the story will take place now(2000). 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: Ross' Story

  
  
  
  


Ross walked into the amusement park with his son, Ben. His life was a wreck. Ever since 1994, his life had been so lonely. The only people he would converse with were Carol, Susan, and Ben. Occasionally, he would talk to Monica, but she lived in Chicago. That was too far from where he was. His life was in Rome now. He remembered when Carol and Susan told him they were moving away; Ross had to choose to stay with his friends or follow his son. He was planning on staying in New York until that one night. That night was the worst night he had been through, and being able to live through it, amazed him. He remembered...

"Daddy, can we do on a ride now? We haven't done anything yet, and I'm bored," Ben asked interrupting Ross' thoughts.

"Sure, Ben. Where would you like to go first?"

Ben pointed to a roller coaster, "That one."

Ross laughed, "I think you are too small for that one, how about we go to the kiddy rides."

"But, I don't wanna," Ben cried.

"Ben! Do I have to take you home?" Ross replied in a stern voice.

"No, fine lets go to the KIDDY rides."

"That's better."

Ross and Ben spent the day going on rides, playing games, and eating junk food. A typical father and son outing. Ross laughed at the thought. He remembered when he and his dad used to go out on father son days. Mom would always beg them to eat healthy, but with dad, that would never happen. He was all about having fun. Ross was glad he got to experience having fun with his dad, and that he could do the same thing for his son. Ben was a spoiled kid. He had love from three parents and he would always get what he wanted. Usually with Carol and Susan, Ross felt he could resist his sons temptations, but he was just as guilty as the rest. Ben had a face that you couldn't say no to. Ross hated that, but he also cherished it. 

"Ok, Ben, time to go home."

"Daddy, I don't wanna go home yet. I wanna live here. Can we move here, daddy?"

"I don't think your mommies would like that. Ben, it's time to go. Mommy Carol has supper waiting for us."

When Ross moved to Rome, he had nowhere to stay. Carol offered that he moved in with her and Susan until he found a job and could afford to live someplace else. After a while, living with them had become habit. Ben loved it. He was able to see his dad every day, and his mommies too. He would always ask Ross why he didn't sleep with his mommies, because his friends moms and dads would sleep together. Ross would always reply saying three don't fit in a bed. He didn't know what else to tell his curious 5 year old son. The truth? Ross laughed at that. There's a story for the papers.

Ben and Ross walked in the house to see Susan working be the fire, and Carol cooking in the kitchen. How domestic, he thought. Ross walked in the dimly lit room. The couch was white as were the walls. Everything in this house matched and was in perfect order. It reminded him of Monica, and how if you moved one magnet, you were dead. The last time he talked with her was three weeks ago. Everything in her life seemed fine, or at least that was what she said. She seemed sad on the phone, but didn't want to day anything, His thoughts went back to the horrifying night. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and it had been almost 6 years. The night was vivid in his mind. He would never forget what happened.....

"Ross, can you set the table?" Carol asked. That was the second time his thoughts had been interrupted today. He thought he should right in a diary or a journal at least. Then, no one would interrupt his thoughts, and he would be able to look back. Ross thought that could be a great idea. Living in a house with two women and a kid was hectic. Ross, found himeself with less of a life everyday.

"Ross, earth to ROSS!!" Carol yelled.

"Sorry, I'll set the table now." Ross replied.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

Ha! Ross thought. She asked a lot more than that. Ross let it go though. He didn't feel like arguing with her. He did that enough with Susan. He and Susan, after 6 years, could still not get along. It was as if they were Joey and Pacey from Dawson's Creek. With two women in the house, Ross was made to watch some girly shows. He missed just hanging with the guys. Drinking beer, going to hockey games, and going to the movies was perfect. Now, he was spending his time with two women and raising his son. His life wasn't what he wanted it to be. Except for being with Ben. Ben made him happy. He was the only person Ross lived for. 

"Ross, when you are done setting the table, can you fold the laundry?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, I guess I can go that," Ross replied annoyed. What was he? Mr. Mom #3?

Ross entered the laundry room and began folding. What a life, he thought. He resumed to folding and just though about Rachel. He missed her most. What he hated most was that he never got to have a chance with her. The night he had built up courage to tell her how he felt, was the same night where all of their lives changed. Ross wondered what happened to Rachel. He wondered if she was still living on her own or if she caved and moved in with her parents. He didn't think he would ever know.

"Ross, there is a letter for you from the United States." Carol yelled from the kitchen

" Who's it from?" he asked.

"It doesn't say. You'll have to read and find out."

Ross thought it was weird that someone had written him. No one really knew where he was. Ross walked into the kitchen and opened the letter. He read it, and a smile formed.

To Be Continued....

Next to come: Chapter 2: Rachel's story. Sorry if it sucks now, it will get better.(I hope) Anyway, I'll try to have the next part up tomorrow. If not, it probably won't be up until next weekend. Please review.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 2

By Stephanie

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2: Rachel's Life.

  
  
  
  


Rachel exited the limo with grace and entered her luxurious home. Her life was perfect, or so everyone thought. She didn't have her magic beans even though she knew her purpose in life. Happiness lacked in Rachel's life. She was married to Patrick, the millionaire. He owned a chain of restaurants, car dealerships, and even more. You name it he had it. Rachel never fell in love with the guy, but with the fact that he had lots of money. She met him a week after the night that changed her life. Back then, her life was confusing, but she was happy. She had left Barry because she didn't love him, but a week after leaving her friends, she met Patrick through her mom. He mom wanted her to be happy, and thought Patrick would do the trick. Patrick was charming and handsome, but very spoiled. Everything he owned was from his father. Patrick always acted spoiled and never cared about Rachel's feelings. He only cared that she looked great in a cocktail dress. All the married couple ever did in their life was go to parties and drank champagne. All Patrick needed, was a beautiful woman by his side, so that he looked good to the public. Rachel put her purse down and sat on the beautiful white couch. This couch amazed her. It was very comfortable, and looked great.

"Would you like anything, Madame?" a maid asked.

"No, I'm fine, Fran, but could you get me my diary? I would love to write in it," she answered.

"Yes, are you sure that's all?"

"Yes, that would be all for now," Rachel smiled. Fran was always so very nice to her. She didn't understand why Fran had become a maid; she was a very intelligent woman, and she was beautiful. Some things still amazed Rachel.

"Here, you are, dear." She said with a gold colored book in her hands.

"Aw, thank you. Actually you know what? I am actually a bit thirsty now. Could you get me a rum and diet coke?" Rachel asked politely. She hated being mean to the servants, but it was her job to boss them around.

"Yes, I will be back right away with your drink."

"Oh, Fran, you are so good to me." Rachel said as she opened the gold book.

Rachel slowly turned the pages. She had been using this diary ever since she moved in with Monica. She felt as though that night was her fault, but knew it wasn't entirely. She knew whose fault it was, but she didn't feel like mentioning names. She knew this person had good reasons for what they did, but she didn't think it would lead to the loss of her friends. Rachel remembered the time she told the credit card company that she had found her magic beans, and then, she believed that she did, but after splitting away from her friends, she realized that she had lost those beans. She remembered when Ben (Ross' son), was born and how she kept hitting on that one doctor. She knew that Monica was having problems, but all she cared about, was this doctor. Monica had Chandler to help her though. Chandler was always a great friend. Even though he joked about everything, when the time came, he could be sweet and understanding. She knew that he and Monica had been friends for ages, and that they were attracted to each other in the beginning, but what she didn't understand was that they never got together. Rachel knew the answer to this, but she always wondered. Rachel looked down at her diary, and saw an entry about Ross. He was always very sweet to her. When she needed help, Ross was the first to volunteer. Rachel always wondered why he did that. She knew in high School that he was infatuated with her, but she thought that had gone away since his marriage to Carol. Did it? Was he in love with her the whole time? Rachel kept turning the pages in her diary, and found something interesting. She read through it, and realized that it was about Phoebe. Phoebe was a great friend. Even though she seemed flaky, she always cared about her friends more than anything else. Especially when Paolo made a move on her. She had told Rachel, and that was the right thing to do. Rachel kept looking through the pages of memories. She found something about Joey. She and Joey had never done very much together. She had only known him for a year. She knew he was a womanizer, but she also knew that he would never hurt any of the girls of this group. He was a great friend too. Rachel finally reached the pages to the night. She was afraid to look at them because she did in some ways half blame herself. She skipped the five pages, and read on about her unhappy marriage with Patrick.

"Rachel, honey, I'm home," Patrick yelled as he entered through the two elegant glass doors.

"Oh, yes there you are," she mumbled under her breath, "Hi, honey, I'm so glad you are home," she said in a very fake voice. She got up and kissed him on both cheeks. "How was work?"

"Great," he replied, "We finally got a new restaurant up and going in the Village of New York City. We replaced this dull coffee place, Central something..."

"Perk," Rachel cut in. "You replaced Central Perk! How could you do that???!!"

"I guess you know the place," he replied casually

" Of course, I know the place. I worked at that place, and you know it."

"Rachel, shhhh, someone might hear you."

"I don't give a damn! Ok! Central Perk meant a lot to me and my friends."

"Well, you friends are gone!!! You only friend is me!!! You remember that!"

"You know what? I don't like you very much right now," she said as she stormed out of the room.

"What is with her?" Fran asked as she walked in with a drink.

"PMS, I guess," he replied as he left the room.

  
  


To be continued.....

  
  


Next: Chapter 3 and 4. Joey's story, and Phoebe's story.

This part will probably be up next weekend(I hope). Anyway, I hope you liked it, and please review! (Sorry, if it wasn't good, it will get better I think.)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 3.

  
  
  
  


AN: I know a lot of people want C&M, but all I will tell you is that they will be up soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Phoebe's Story

  
  


Phoebe walked the streets of New York with a smirk on her face, She had a date with a really cute guy. His name was Jeff, and he had a great personality. Phoebe had moved to Albany in 1995, and found a job as a part-time singer at a bar, and also she resumed to being a masseuse. Phoebe walked through Central Park, and saw the happy atmosphere. This brought a smile to her face. She hated negativity. Life is about being happy, and if you are not happy, then your life means nothing. Phoebe had always lived to this phrase until her and her old friends went on their separate ways. She was never planning on leaving the Village but found it hard to live there. When she was there, she would get this feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't like. The only reason she was in New York City now, was that she was preparing her grandmothers funeral. When Phoebe moved away not only had she lost contact with her friends but also her family. At the time, her family was just her grandmother, and Phoebe cherished the one piece of family she had left. Inevitably, when she moved, she had also lost her family. She was all alone with no one to turn to. Luckily, when Phoebe moved to Albany, she had met some new friends, but it wasn't the same.

Phoebe kept walking admiring the place she used to call home. She would occasionally see old acquaintances, and she would wave or smile as they passed by. She always liked to see the smile on people's faces; it was like a drug for her. Ever since she was made to move on with her life, she learned that you should cherish what you have not what you can't have. She had learnt that when she was living in a box, and when her mom killed herself, but she felt that through life, she was being taught that exact same lesson as if she still didn't catch on or find the correct answer. Phoebe, now felt she knew the correct answer, but she lost her happy life to find it. Phoebe looked around and saw the place were Central Perk used to be. She kept walking just to where the doors were. "They're taking it down?" she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," a voice said creeping behind her.

"I can't believe they would do that. This was like my favorite place to hang out."

"I know," the voice answered, "We liked having you all there."

"Yeah, it was great. Did you really like us Gunther?" She asked turning around to face him.

"I like Rachel, A LOT, but you guys, I thought I could live without." He replied sadly.

"Thought?"

"Yeah, but after you guys left, business kept slowing down until no one came."

"Oh, wow, I didn't think we kept it in business."

"Well, you did. Home come your friends stopped coming anyway? What happened to Rachel?" he asked eagerly.

  
  


"Well, if you must know, the group split up. We don't talk anymore, and we don't even live in the same state anymore," she replied with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, it is bad. Real bad."

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"I'll tell you, but first can you tell me who is replacing Central Perk?"

"Patrick Campbell, I think that's his name. He's a greedy business man with too much time on is hands if you ask me."

" Great, I'm going to find him and give him a piece of my mind!... Oh, I suppose you want to know what happened to the group, huh? Well, it all started when..."

Phoebe began to talk about the night she hated most. She hated thinking about it and even talking about it. She felt that she was put into the middle of things and that it wasn't her fault, but she knew that she could have stopped it, so it had to be some-what her fault. As she was talking, tears had formed in her eyes once again. She tried to be strong, but it was hard. She knew that if she could make it through talking about this, that she could do anything. As she was talking, every little detail had come back rushing in her head. Her head was ready to explode. She kept talking for what felt like hours, but was actually minutes. As the night came to an end so did her tears. She had done it. She had talked about it, and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She felt a relief, but also new sadness. Telling Gunther this, made her realize even more how much she missed her friends.

"That must have been hard. You know, starting over." Gunther said after she finished talking.

"It was, but I did it."

"What's in your hand?"

"Oh, this?" she replied looking down at her hands, "It's a letter..."

To be continued...

  
  


Wow, I' am so proud of myself. I got this up earlier than I planned. YAY! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and if you didn't well, then keep reading it will get better.

NEXT: Chapter 4- Joey's Story

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 4

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and also some dialogue. 

  
  


Joey's Story

  
  
  
  


" Whither wilt though lead me? speak; I'll go on no further," Joey read in an over dramatic voice.

"Mark me," another man said more subtle

"I will," Joey read.

"When I do sulphurous and tormenting flames must render up myself."

"CUT!!!" They director shouted. "This is Hamlet, not some story you can just read. It must be said with feeling"

"Do you want us to do it again?" Joey asked.

"No, that's all for today. Now, please have act one/ scene five memorized by tomorrow. I don't want to have to fire anyone do I?"

"No sir!" Joey and the other actor replied.

"Good, now be off, and say your lines tomorrow with feeling people. FEELING!"

With that, Joey exited the studio and walked the streets of LA with an annoyed look on his face. Who did this director think he was? Joey thought that he was doing was doing a good job, but he couldn't quit. He needed this job. Rent was rising and his income was decreasing. Joey kept walking, and thinking about how easy his life used to be. Joey knew in the past that if he ever needed help, his friends were there for him. Now, it was all on himself. Ever since he moved to LA, he had no time to make new friends. All he could do was find new jobs so he didn't live on the streets. Joey missed the gang terribly, but he also knew he couldn't call any of them, and why? He couldn't answer that. Joey entered a very old looking building and frowned at the thought that he was going to an empty apartment.

"Oh hello, Joey," and old lady said as she was watering her plants.

"Hello, Mrs. Stilton. How are your plants coming along?"

"Not too well this year," she said with a frown on her face.

"Maybe you should try putting them in the sun," Joey mumbled as he walked off.

Joey entered his apartment. It was the average bachelor's apartment. Beer cans on the table, clothes all over the place, and posters of women plastered on the walls. Joey set down his keys and checked his mail. He looked at each one and would just through them back on the table, but one was still in is hands. Joey opened the letter, and read it carefully.

  
  


"Please come to New York. My grandmother died yesterday, and I am having a funeral. If you don't come, I'll understand. An old friend, Phoebe."

Wow, he thought. She was actually inviting him to her grandmothers funeral. Joey couldn't believe this. He always had a special place for Phoebe. The two of them were always great friends. He missed her a lot. He missed everyone, but he didn't think he had the courage to attend the funeral. To see her again would be great, but it will also remind how hard it was to move on with his life and away from his friends. Joey wondered if she invited the rest of the gang or just him. I would be easier if it was just him, but he secretly wished everyone would be there. Joey sat on the couch and sighed. He really wanted to go, but was it worth it? Joey thought long and hard but couldn't come up with an answer, so instead, he put the letter aside and began studying his part. He was happy to have this part. He was Hamlet, and he was good at it. Even though he didn't understand what Shakespeare was writing, he could still put the right emotion into the part. 

The next day Joey was still agonizing over the letter. He didn't know if he should go or not. Joey thought he should forget about it, and just focus on his career. He walked into the studio ready to get to work.

"Joey, darling, you're here," the director said.

"Hey," he said, "when do we start?"

"As soon as our ghost gets here."

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm so sorry I am late," the actor said.

"It's all right, I guess, but next time you are late, you are out of here," the director said. "And, action"

"Oh God!" Joey started.

"Revenge his foul and most unnatural murder."

"Murder?"

"Murder most foul, as in the best it is, but this most foul, strange and unnatural"

"Haste me....haste me...to..to" Joey said not knowing the next line.

" Come on, Joey," the actor whispered.

"I can't remember."

"CUT!" The director yelled. "Joey, what did I say about memorizing your lines?"

"You...You said you didn't want to fire anyone..."

"Right, but that doesn't mean I won't. So, you're fired!" The director yelled. "Pack you bags, Joey."

"I don't have any bags"

"Just..Just leave, ok?" the director said as he walked away.

"Man, this sucks," Joey said as he began to walk out of the studio. He needed this job. Without this job, he couldn't pay the bills or the rent for that matter. Joey began to think about what he was going to go. He took out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Steve, it's Joey Tribianni, I wanted to know if there were any auditions open."

"I'm afraid not, Joe. I thought you were Hamlet. Actually, I know that you were Hamlet. I got you the job."

"Yeah, well that's over." Joey hung up the phone not knowing what to do. He put his hands in his pockets and pulled out the letter he received from Phoebe. Maybe he should go after all. Joey looked at the letter once again, and walked away.

  
  
  
  


To be continued...

I know this one was not as good as the others, but just think, Monica and Chandler are next. (But not together) Anyway, please review.

NEXT: Chapter 5- Monica's Story.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 5

  
  


AN: I know some of you think when I'm done C&M the series will be done, but it's not. There is still more to come after Chandler's story. The friends stories are just the beginning...

  
  


Monica's Story

  
  


Monica had always loved everything to be neat. Nothing out of place, and everything spotless. She still felt like that, but Chicago had changed her. She had actually been happier here than she was in NY. She missed her old friends, but she made new ones who were just as caring. Monica walked across the street and entered Starbucks. This place was great; the coffee was better, and so was the business. She remembered how Rachel used to always get their orders wrong. It was a good laugh, but after a while, it got extremely annoying. There was one person Monica really missed, but she didn't want to admit it. This person was the reason she had moved. He had convinced her to leave by being mean to her. He said some things that really hurt her, but she fought back using words that would hurt him just as bad. They had hurt each other the most, and had started the whole fight. 

"Mocha, please," Monica told the worker.

"Right away, Mam," the worker replied.

"And, hurry up! I have a meeting in five minutes."

"Here, you are," the worker said as he handed her the cup.

Monica smiled at him and walked away. She walked into the building she was supposed to be in two minutes ago; she remembered how much Chandler's old building used to look at this. She had to see her accountant about her restaurant. Monica finally reached her dream in Chicago. She owned her own restaurant, and it was successful. She walked into the building and quickly got onto the elevator as she waited patiently as it went up. There were two other men waiting for the doors to open also. Suddenly, the elevator took a halt and the power shut off.

"Great, this is just great." Monica mumbled under her breath.

"What do we do now?" a man asked?

"I guess we wait?" the other man replied.

"Why don't you use to emergency phone to see what is wrong," Monica told them a bit annoyed.

"That could work, I'm Jeffery by the way, but my friends call me Jeff," one man said as the other talked on the phone.

"I'm Monica, and my friends call me Monica."

"That's a nice name." Jeff said.

"Thank you."

"Well, the elevator is having technical problems," the man said.

  
  


"Of course there are technical problems. We are not moving!" Monica yelled.

"That's the technical problem. Anyway, I'm Steve."

"Monica."

Monica sat on the floor knowing this was going to be a long day. She knew that if she didn't go to this meeting, she could lose her job. Monica took out her wallet and checked to see how much money she had. She came across an old picture of the gang. She really did miss them. No matter how much she convinced herself her life was better, it wasn't. She did have caring friends, but it wasn't the same. Monica studied the picture carefully and looked at all of the happy faces. Even though Monica's life was harder then, she had a great group of friends. The saddest part was that she didn't realize it until they all split up. Monica found another picture of her and Chandler. His arm was around her, and they were both grinning like children.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Steve asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No," she answered distantly, "he's not."

"Oh, was he your boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"No, just an old friend," Monica stated sadly.

"Then why do you carry a picture of him in your wallet?"

"I didn't know it was there until just now." 

"Oh, ok then, "Jeff said.

Monica looked at the pictures once again. She didn't know why she carried a picture of Chandler in her wallet. He was always her best friend, and was always there when she needed a hug or a shoulder to cry on. So were the others, but Chandler was even there when the gang wasn't made yet. She had met him through Ross, but when she and Chandler became friends, their bond was stronger then Chandler and Ross' had ever been. She still hated Chandler, but truly missed him. She couldn't understand why. A voice in her head would say that she was in love with him, but Monica quickly dismissed the thought knowing it wasn't true. Another person Monica truly missed was Rachel. Rachel was always a great friend. She was with her through her fat days, and her skinny days. She was always there when Monica needed help with a guy, or just to talk . Phoebe was great like that too. She loved Phoebe because she always tried her best to cheer up her friends. Monica knew that Phoebe had cherished every member of the group and had hated that they all split up. Monica's last thought was of Joey. Joey was a character allright. He really cared about his friends though, and that's what counts. Joey was Joey, and she would always love him for that. 

"Hey, Monica, your phone ir ringing." Jeff said.

"Oh, thanks," Monica replied a bit embarrassed. She had been so absentminded lately, but this was the worst. She didn't hear her own phone ring. Monica answered the phone to hear that Ross was on the other end. "Hey, Ross....Yeah...Oh my god! That is so sad....When's the funeral?...this Saturday? How come she didn't invite me herself...ohhh, well I'll be there...bye." 

"What happened?" The guys asked.

"An old friend's grandmother passed away."

"That's so sad." Jeff said.

"Yeah, it is," Monica said looking away. She was going to see Phoebe again. That will be interesting...

  
  


To be continued...

Next: Chapter 6: Chandler's Story.

Thanks for reading. The next story is all about the Chan Chan Man. LOL. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review. Remember Chandler's is not the last story. There are still a few more to come.

  
  


Steph : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  


A Story Of Friends: Chapter 6

  
  


AN: This story again will not tell you a lot of details. You will find out everything within time.

  
  


Chandler's Story

  
  
  
  


Chandler slammed the car door shut, and slowly walked up the steps into his building. He looked around at all the people laughing, smiling, talking, and just having a good time. Chandler missed that. Ever since he left New York, he focused on his career. Chandler would always complain about his work, but when he focused his life on it, it wasn't so bad. Chandler politely smiled to all of the strangers as he passed them. He couldn't believe that after 5 years of living here, that his neighbors were still strangers to him. Chandler reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys; quickly, he unlocked the door and entered his two bedroom apartment. When you looked inside, you would see that the place was simple yet elegant. As Chandler worked harder, he would be promoted higher which meant more money in his pocket. Since he had no friends to buy presents for at holidays, he had money to spend. Chandler did have one good friend though, and that was his co-worker Chantelle. She was amazing to him. She took care of him, and was still nice to him even when he wasn't in the mood to be spoken to. Chandler walked over to the couch and sat down. It felt good after a day of typing numbers to sit and relieve the stress of that day. He closed his eyes and sighed. Before Chandler could think about it, he had fallen into a deep sleep. As you saw a smile creep on to his face, you could tell he was dreaming....

_ Chandler was in a dark room, he couldn't see anything or anyone. He didn't know how he had gotten here or why he was here._

_ "Hello!!??" he yelled._

_ "Hello!!" a woman's voice replied._

_ "Who's there?"_

_ "It's me!" _

_ "Where are you?"_

_ "I think I am by the door"_

_ "Ok, I am coming," Chandler said as he slowly moved to the direction of where he could hear the voice. He knew the voice was familiar, but he didn't know whose it was. "Talk to me, so I can follow your voice"_

_ "You're near. Just keep walking . Please, I am scared!" She said in a shaky voice._

_Chandler kept walking, not knowing which path to take or where to go. He didn't know why his was trying to find this woman. He didn't know who she was, but something in him forced him to move to her. "Am I close now?"_

_ "Yes, I am right here," she said as she grabbed this arm. "Thank you, now we have to get out of here."_

_ "First, can you please tell me who you are?" Chandler asked sounding desperate._

  
  


_ "You will know when it is time," she told him. "When you need to know, you will know. Now is not the time."_

_ "Why not?" Chandler asked trying to find out where he was and who he was with. _

_"Because," she said as she kissed him tenderly on the mouth._

_ Chandler didn't know who_ _this person was or why she was t here, but he did know one thing, and that was that this person was a great kisser. He returned the kiss..._

Chandler's eyes shot open. It was just a dream. Ever thing he just felt was all an illusion in his mind. None of it was real. The room, the woman, and the darkness. Chandler glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8pm. He got up from the couch and entered the kitchen. His stomach was growling and begging for food. Chandler opened his fridge door to see a jar of mustard and a rotten apple. He sighed in annoyance, and walked back to the couch thinking that nothing in his life ever went right. He looked at the clock once again and saw that is was only 8:02. His stomach began grumbling furiously wanting to be filled with food. Chandler couldn't ignore it. He picked up his jacket and was quickly out the apartment.

As Chandler walked down the streets of Washington, his thoughts went back to that dream he had. What had it meant? For all dreams in general, that had to be one of the hardest questions to answer. Dreams had this pattern of leaving you confused. That was exactly what Chandler was feeling at this moment. He couldn't figure out who the woman was, or why he was in complete darkness. It was one of those dreams that you knew had a message, but it was hard to decode. Chandler walked into a pizza place and politely gave the worker his order. He waited impatiently for the food. His stomach was getting worse. The grumble became louder and clearer as if an actual bear was inside him. He has never felt this hungry in his life. The worker handed Chandler the tray where his food was lying upon. Chandler could feel the inside of his mouth watering. It all smelt so good. He felt like he hadn't eaten in years. When Chandler found a place to sit, he quickly took a bite of the pizza savoring the taste. The food was great, and the bear had left. 

Chandler got home and went straight to bed. It was only 9:00, but he was tired from the long day at work. Chandler undressed and put on some comfortable clothes. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When finished, Chandler got under the covers and drifted asleep. Once again, the smile crept on his face, and the dream began...

_"Wow, that was some kiss" Chandler said breathlessly._

_ "It was, now come on, we have to get out of here," she said pulling his arm._

_ "Ok, but I don't know where to go or where we are."_

_ "But, isn't that the point_?_ Don't you think the point is to find your way, no matter how lost you are."_

_ "When you put it that way..." he said not finishing what he really wanted to say._

_ "See? Now, come on."_

_ The two walked through the dark area. Neither knowing the path out or where they were at that moment, but both determined to find their way out. Chandler still didn't know who this woman was, but was beginning to realize that it wasn't relevant. He didn't need to know because that wasn't the point. The two kept walking for hours not finding the way out._

_ "I think we are officially lost," Chandler said breaking the silence._

_ "No, we are not. We are not lost as long as we work together. That's the point Chandler; to work together._

_ "Ok, then lets think. Where do we go from here?" Chandler asked._

_ "Well, we've been north twice, south three times, and west six times. I think it's time we go east."_

_ "How do you figure that?" Chandler said questioning her method._

_ "I'm smart, now we have to move if we want to get out."_

_ Chandler and the woman went east and walked for another hour. Hope was beginning to fade as the two got tired._

  
  


_ "Can we rest now? We're not getting anywhere," Chandler whined._

_ "Yeah ,you're right. We aren't getting anywhere." Monica said sadly._

_ Chandler sat down, and looked around in the darkness. He had lost hope. They were never going to find their way out. The woman was leaning on Chandler tiredly. The two just sat on the floor in silence. Chandler kept his eyes open, and looked around hoping something would turn up. He turned his head once again but this time, he saw a shred of light._

_ "Hey Hey! I think I have found our way out." Chandler said proudly._

_ "Really?" The woman asked tiredly._

_ "Yeah, come on." _

_ Chandler followed the light, and dragged the woman along. He knew she was tired, but she was really non energetic. Before she couldn't stop moving, but now, he was practically carrying her. He didn't know why she didn't become excited that they were about to exit this dark place. Chandler made it to where he saw the light and opened the door. When he opened it, he saw a depressing area. People hating one another, no one talking, and everyone being greedy. That was terrible, he thought._

_ "Oh my God!" was all that could leave Chandler's lips._

_ "I know, depressing, huh?" the woman said._

_ "Yeah, it is, but why?"_

_ "Chandler, I think it's time you look at me."_

_ "What?" Chandler asked as he turned around. Everything had been answered with seeing this woman. The darkness, the hatred, but not the kiss. "Monica?"_

_ "Yeah, it's me."_

Chandler woke up quickly. Everything now made sense. He was no longer confused. "It was Monica,"he whispered. "That whole time, it was her." Chandler opened his night stand drawer, and took a white envelope in his hands.

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...

Next: Chapter 7: The Night!

Hope you liked it! There is more to come. The next part will hopefully be up this weekend, but again, I can't guarantee._ PLEASE REVIEW!_

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 7

  
  


Ok, now presenting.........the NIGHT! Ok, all I have to say, is this story starts in 2000 and will flashback, so don't get confused. For all you people who felt I forgot a lot of details, well this story will answer all questions about the night, and why they all left. I think I left enough hints in the other stories to allow you to figure out some of their roles in the night, and also a bit of reason why they left. If you didn't catch on, then read this one! If you did catch on read it also. All you have to know is that the flashback will be a day after Ben was born, so before the first season finale, but after the one where Carol had Ben. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of theses characters. Even though I wish I owned Matthew, I don't :(. 

  
  


The Night

  
  


The church was filled with elderly guests. They were all talking about how Phoebe's grandmother had lived her life and was in a safe place now. As Phoebe heard some of the comments these women were making, and she began to feel very nervous. She had invited all of her old friends to this. They never really knew her grandmother, but Phoebe thought this was the perfect chance to see her "family" again. She really needed their support even though she knew they all didn't like each other very much. Phoebe felt it was time they talked. Friends who were as close as they were, should be able to talk at least a bit. Phoebe sat in one of the pews hoping that at least Monica, Rachel, Ross, Joey, or Chandler would walk through the church doors. 

Joey got off the plane with his hands shaking. He was afraid. He hadn't talked with the gang since the night. He went to LA to seclude himself. From there, he formed a new life. His life may not have been a happy one, but it was his life. He was his own person. The only reason Joey was attending this, was that he was in a lot of trouble. With being fired from Hamlet, he had gone into dept. Not being able to pay rent, food, electricity, nothing, and all because he had chosen to be an actor instead of a career that was financially secure. Joey looked at his watch, and saw that he had arrived at the church right on time. He opened the doors, and took in a huge breath of fresh air. He walked into where the funeral was taking place, and looked at Phoebe in shock.

Ross had been happy to hear from Phoebe. She had sent him a three page letter about her life and how her grandmother had died. Ross had not known that he was not the only one of the gang that she had invited. He talked to Monica, and she hadn't received an invitation, but for the rest, he didn't know. Ross walked in Central Park reminiscing about the past. He couldn't believe that it had almost been 6 years. He looked around seeing the happy faces. Ross was miserable but would always cover it with a smile. He didn't like the world knowing his feelings anymore. The only people that Ross felt comfortable being depressed in front of, were his old friends. Ross walked by Central Perk where he had seen that a new company was building a new place inside. Ross just stared at the building with tears forming in his eyes. Was this a sign that today would go badly? Ross kept walking until he reached the church. He sighed and walked inside.

Monica was not enjoying this day so far. She had been exiting the plane and tripped which made her fall down the stairs. She had a small bruise in the left corner of her forehead. Then when she was touring the city, she had seen that Central Perk was gone. It was like taking a landmark away. She couldn't believe that could have happened. If she had known about that, she would have fought for Central Perk. Not only did the loss of Central Perk take away the good memories that she had of the city, but Monica was in a terrible rush to get a cup of coffee. You would think that New York would have a billion franchises for coffee, but Monica wanted the coffee from Central Perk, and nowhere else. She walked right to where the sign was that was informing the city of the new business, and kicked it. She kicked it as hard as she could; causing it to fall flat on the ground. That should teach them. Monica glanced at her watch, and saw that she was late. She ran to the church and rushed in forgetting how nervous she was.

Rachel was in her limo talking to her annoying husband over the phone. They were arguing once again about something silly. She had talked to him about how he couldn't take away Central Perk like that, and that he should put it back. Patrick refused and continued with his plans. The two were not fighting about that now. They were fighting about how Rachel couldn't make it to the party tonight because she was visiting her old friend. Patrick had always been selfish towards Rachel; never wanting her to make new friends, or even go places without him. Shopping was fine, but nothing else. Rachel, finally, angrily hung up the phone. The bastard was getting on her nerves. The limo stopped in front of the church and the chauffeur politely opened the door for Rachel. She took his hand for support and got up onto her feet. She quickly thanked him and walked onto the steps of the church. Not only was Rachel nervous about seeing Phoebe, but that she would have to tell her that her husband was the one ruining Central Perk. 

  
  


Chandler once again had to stop. Damn traffic. He had thought that it would have been a better idea to drive. Just in case things didn't work out, he could go home right away and not have to wait for a plane. Chandler was scared to see Phoebe. He thought she should be angry with him. He didn't understand why she had invited him to this. Chandler put on the bakes once again. At this rate, he would be there in the next millennium. He turned on the radio, and heard a familiar song. He didn't remember how it was familiar, but he knew it was. Every time Chandler heard this song, he would be reminded of his friends. The song was 'I'll be There For You". Chandler found himself singing along. He didn't really enjoy singing, but this song brought it out of him. Finally the highway had begun to speed up, and Chandler was able to drive without having to stop 5 million times a minute. When Chandler had got in the Village, he noticed that Central Perk was gone. He drove past it; angry that something had happened to one of the only places in New York that he had actually cherished. Chandler found a parking space about 3 blocks away from the church. He thought it would be good to walk, so that he could clear his head. Chandler walked up the steps and opened the door to the church; he reluctantly made his way inside.

All six were now in the church staring at one another. None of them knowing what to say or how to handle this situation. The priest told the people to take their seats, and they all sat away from each other. None of them had the strength to say hello. At least not yet...the ceremony began, but all six had something else on their minds...

  
  


**Flashback: early 1995**.

  
  


It was a dull day outside of Central Perk. The rain was falling from the dark sky. Soon the thunder began, and lightning shortly after. Chandler, Joey, and Rachel were seated on the couch smiling. Ross was in the chair, and Phoebe was on stage singing her latest version of Smelly Cat. She always felt that song could cheer up the people around her. As she kept signing, the crowd would watch her attentively. The song ended and the audience clapped. Phoebe thanked the crowd and took a seat at the table. "How was it?" She asked.

"That was great, Pheebs," Joey replied.

"Thanks," Phoebe said as she blushed. She loved being complimented. Even if her friends did it even when they didn't mean it, but Phoebe knew that Joey had genuinely meant it.

Monica walked into Central Park. Her face was blank. She was not smiling nor frowning. In her eyes, you could see that she was confused. She sat on the arm of the couch not saying a word.

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue?," Chandler asked trying to make her smile.

"No, I'm fine," Monica replied her face still lacking emotion.

"Come on, Mon, you can tell us," Rachel said concerned.

"Well, if you must know, I got a great job offer."

"What's the job?" Phoebe asked

"Head chef at a wealthy restaurant."

"Then why the long face?" Ross asked his sister confused that she wasn't happy.

"The job is in Chicago, and I don't know what to do," Monica replied with tears forming. "I don't want to leave New York. I don't want to leave you guys," as she said that, she looked at Chandler. She didn't want to leave him the most. Ever since he tried to cheer her up when Ben was born, Monica had developed feelings for him. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"So stay," Joey said absentmindedly. 

"It's not that easy, Joe" Chandler told him.

"Look, I'm going to go think about this. I'll see you all later." Monica said as she walked out of Central Perk.

  
  


"What should we do?" Ross asked.

"I think we should wait," Rachel replied looking at the door.

*****

Ross knocked on Carol and Susan's apartment door. He couldn't wait to see his son again. He heard Carol yelling but didn't understand a word she was saying. The door opened and Ross walked inside. He looked around seeing hundreds of boxes lying around. "Having a garage sale?"

"Something like that," Carol replied.

"What What do you mean something like that?" asked Ross nervously.

"Well, Susan has been transferred to Rome, so we are all moving."

Anger rose in Ross' voice, "And you were going to tell me this, when??!!"

"Soon?" said Carol frightened.

"You were going to take away my son before I had the chance to see him grow up, and not even tell me!"

"Well..."

"I cannot believe this! Carol, he is my son too. No matter how much you say this baby belongs to you and Susan, it doesn't. Ben is my baby too, and you have no right to take him away."

"Ross, we agreed that Susan and I had full custody of Ben."

"That's when I thought you were going to be living in NY! I can't believe your doing this to me!"

"You could always come if you really want to."

"Yeah, well maybe I will!" Ross yelled as he stormed out.

*****

Chandler walked into the girl's apartment concerned about Monica. He really thought she could use a friend right now. Chandler looked around seeing that no one was there. He slowly turned around. As he was about to open the door, he heard sobs coming from Monica's room. Chandler turned around and softly knocked on Monica's bedroom door. He heard a weak voice inviting him in, so he opened the door and looked at Monica's face. Her eyes were red, and her face was stained with tears. She looked at him, and began crying even more.

"Hey, oh it's going to be ok," Chandler said taking her in his arms and rocking her back and fourth. 

"It's not fair! I don't want to leave, but this is like a once in a lifetime job," She said through her sobs.

"Shhhh..I know, I know," Chandler said still hugging her. He let her cry for hours. He didn't want to leave her alone right now. He loved her too much to do that. Monica was his best friend, and his shoulder was reserved for her. 

"Thank you, Chandler," she said as she yawned.

"For what?" he asked softly. 

"For being you," she said and drifted off to sleep in Chandler's arms.

"Ok," he said softly as he gently place her on the bed and out of his arms, "there you go"

Chandler watched her sleep for a few minutes. She looked peaceful. Chandler kissed her on top of her head, and left the room quietly. When her shut Monica's door, he saw Rachel on the couch.

"How is she?" she asked.

"No so good. She finally went to sleep, so that's a plus."

"Yeah, what should we do about her?" Rachel asked looking at Monica's door.

"I don't know. I really don't know," was all Chandler could say. He didn't know what to do. He knew if she didn't take the job she would always regret it, but if she did, she would lose her friends. Chandler was baffled with this one. 

Ross walked in the door not saying a word. He angrily sat in the chair and looked away from Chandler and Rachel. He stomped his foot loudly, and his hands were hitting the chair. He could barely contain his anger.

"Ross, what's wrong? You're scaring me." Rachel said.

Ross looked at Rachel and softened up a little. Seeing Rachel would always bring happiness to his life, but right now even she couldn't cheer him up. "Carol and Susan are moving to Rome with Ben, and they weren't going to tell me."

"Oh my God! Can this day get any worse?" Chandler said raising his voice a little.

"I know what you mean, man. First Monica, now this." Ross said no longer angry, but sad.

"What are you going to do, Ross?" Rachel asked concerned.

"I have no idea, but I do know that I want to see Ben's first steps, and his first words, and his first day of school. I want to see my son grow. Is that too much to ask?

"No, it's not" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, well, apparently it is. Carol seems to think that she and Susan are his only parents, but that is not true. The boy needs a father too. Not just two mothers."

"Did you tell her that?" Chandler asked

"Sort of? I got so mad that I said I might go with them, and I stormed out." 

"Well, are you going to go with them?" Rachel choked out.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it I guess. Look, I am going to go. I have a lot of thinking to do." With that Ross left the apartment.

"We have to do something about this." Rachel said a bit scared of how Ross was reacting.

"Rach, you know he has to follow his son. That's where his heart is. And Monica has to take this job because that's where her heart is"

"I know, I know, but how?"

"Well, they don't want to leave because of the gang right?" Rachel nodded as he said that. "I think that we have to convince them that staying here is not worth it. We have to pretend that we want them to leave."

"I don't know, Chandler. Do we really want to do that?"

"No, we don't, but what choice do we have? If neither of them goes, they will regret it for the rest of their lives. 

"You have a point." Rachel said beginning to think like him.

"See?" He pointed out.

  
  


"Ok, so what do we do?" Rachel asked reluctantly but knew this was the only way to help her friends.

Chandler began to explain his plan to her. He hated this plan, but he knew that it would work. They can't force Monica and Ross to stay there with them, and they can't force them to leave, but they can give them a push in the right direction. After the two talked over the plan, they went to see Joey and Phoebe to fill them in. None of the four wanted to do this, but they all knew that they couldn't take happiness out of the lives of two of their best friends. 

*****

Monica opened her eyes. She looked at the clock, and it read that it was 8pm. Monica opened her drawer, and took out her photo album. She looked inside to see all of the pictures of her and her friends. Most of the pictures included their smiling faces. Monica lifted her purse on the bed. She opened it, and took out her wallet. In the area that pictures were supposed to be included, was empty. She took a picture of the gang out of the album and put it in her purse. She saw that there was space for another picture. Monica turned the pages of the album and found the perfect picture. It was of her and Chandler. His arm was around her, and they were both grinning like fools. This picture was taken in Central Park when the gang decided it would be fun to go on a picnic. Monica remembered how much fun she had that day. How much fun the gang had . Monica took the picture of her and Chandler out of the album and placed it in her wallet. She never wanted to lose these two pictures no matter what happened. Monica looked at the clock again, and thought it was time to leave the room and face her friends. She knew most of them were in her living room, but she didn't know what they were saying or doing. Monica put the album back right where she got in and same with the purse. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and went outside. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Phoebe said with a guilty expression on her face.

"How are you doing?" Joey asked looking just as guilty.

"Actually, I have good news for you all..." Before Monica could finish that sentence the power went out. The storm had returned. Monica looked at the door seeing that someone was entering her apartment. It was Ross, and he was wet, but the look on his face showed that he didn't even take notice.

"He guys," Ross said with his voice being filled with emotion, "what's going on here?"

"The power went out," Rachel said not being able to look at him.

"Yeah, that's what happened," Chandler said just like Rachel did.

"What's going on guys?" Monica asked wanting to know why her friends were all acting weird.

Chandler looked at Joey, Phoebe, and Rachel with a pleading look on his face. They all nodded sadly. "Mon, I think you should go to Chicago! We all do! We don't want you here!" Chandler yelled, but he hated doing this.

Rachel stood up beside to Chandler. "That goes for you too, Ross. We want you guys to leave! Move on!"

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked confused.

"Yeah, you guys are acting all weird."

Joey saw Chandler looking at him and stood up. "We don't need you guys here anymore! Monica, go to Chicago! Ross, go to Rome! We want you guys out of the group!"

"Rome?" Monica asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Carol, Susan, and Ben are moving to Rome, and I was thinking about going with them."

Phoebe finally had the courage to say something. " We don't want you to think about it! We want you to go! We don't need your whiney ass here!"

"That's right, Ross, move on!" Chandler yelled.

"Why are you guys doing this?"

"Because we don't like you, Ross. We never did." Rachel hated what she just said. She never wanted to say anything like that. She couldn't cry though. It would ruin the plan.

"Does this go for all of you?" Ross asked sadly. This coming from Rachel was like someone took three guns to his heart and shot them all at once. He couldn't believe this. Following Ben was looking pretty good now.

"You guys? I don't feel like that, Ross," Monica said getting a bit angry at these people for being so mean to her brother.

"Don't even get me started with you, Mon" Chandler said turning around looking straight in her eyes. He hated doing this to Monica, but it was the only option.

"And what do you mean by that" That hurt, Monica thought.

"You and you're stupid complaining about everything. I don't have a job, I don't have a boyfriend, I don't any money, my mom hates me! You are no better than Ross." Right after Chandler said this, he regretted it. "I'm sorry, Mon." he said truly sorry for what he had said.

Monica felt rage fill her body. Who was he to talk?. " Yeah, well, at least I don't look gay! At least I don't have a THIRD NIPPLE! You here that everyone, Chandler has a third nipple! A least my mother doesn't go around and kiss my best friends. At least my dad isn't GAY!!" Monica hated saying that. It wasn't her, it was the all the rage inside her that Chandler had caused.

"Who are you to speak to my sister like that?"

"Shut up, Ross. Did you ever once stand up for Monica in front of your parents!?! You are a coward, Ross."

"Chandler, I think you should stop now," Rachel said getting scared by the way this turned out.

"Shut up Rachel!" he yelled.

"Who are you to speak to me like that?" Rachel yelled back.

" I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. I'm with, Mon! All you do is complain! You have a crappy life, and we don't care!"

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "Don't talk my best friend like that! What about you and your, I work as a waitress, or my hair is out of place! You complain just as much!"

"Stay out of this, Joey!" Chandler said.

"No, I will not stay out of this!"

"Would you guys stop already??!!" Phoebe yelled, and everyone became silent.

Ross spoke up, "No we can't stop this! You are all getting on my nerves!"

"Fine then Ross! Have it your way! You are a coward! You are a geek! You are not important. Is that what you want to hear? Phoebe yelled.

With this, the fight between the six friends began. No one took sides; each were fighting their own battles. Topics came up such as Paolo, thanksgiving, Chandler looking gay, Phoebe being a flake, Monica being obsessive, Ross being a depressed ass that no one liked, Joey living off of Chandler and being stupid, Rachel being a spoiled brat. It all came up, and why? Because Chandler made up a plan to make Monica and Ross hate him, and the rest, so that they would move on with their lives. Was this night worth it? No one knew. The power came back on, and all lights turned on.

"I think it's time this group ends," Chandler suggested. "I think we should all just walk away now, and move on."

"I think you're right, Chandler," Monica agreed.

" On three, we all leave this room," Ross said.

"Ok," Joey and Phoebe said together. 

  
  


Monica began to count, "1...2...3." With that Phoebe, Joey, Ross, and Chandler walked out of the apartment, and Monica and Rachel each walked into their rooms. 

As Rachel entered her room, you hear her say, "I guess I lost my magic beans."

After this, each friend moved away, and the group had ended. They had all said things they didn't mean, but the thing that mattered was that they said them.

  
  


**End of Flashback: 2000**

The funeral ended and people began vacating the church. The gang didn't move from their seats just yet. Each were afraid that they would fight once again. Phoebe was the first to rise. After all, she did invite them all. She walked up to the front podium and looked at her five friends nervously. "I wanted to thank you all for coming here, I thought it was time we talk..."

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED...??

Next: Chapter 8- Reunited ??

Sorry if it wasn't good. I tried my best! Please review and tell me what you thought because if you didn't like it, I won't continue.

  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 8

  
  


AN: Yo! Sorry this one took a bit longer, but I had the most hectic week. Actually, you all are lucky because I was actually going to write this next weekend... :o)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, so don't sue me!! But if you did, all you would get is the penny in my pocket. So, it's not worth your while! 

  
  


Reunited

  
  


Phoebe looked down; she didn't know what to say next. She knew what had to be said, but she couldn't find the words to say it. "I though it was time to talk because...because" as she said this, she began to cry. Phoebe inhaled and tried to speak again. "When my grandmother died, it was like taking away my family. I know I still have my sister, but I don't consider her family. I always thought of you guys as my family," Phoebe looked down knowing the next few words would be difficult. "The thing is... The thing is I might be dying," she said bawling. "I don't know yet, I was taking in for tests the day before yesterday. I might have breast cancer," she stopped talking and looked at the faces that were staring at her in shock. " The reason I want you guys here, is because I can't deal with this alone. Even though the tests aren't ready, the fear in me is. I..I need you guys here because for as long as I can remember, you guys were the only ones I could really talk to. I know you all think I'm always happy, and that I am flaky, but the truth is when I am scared, I feel scared, and I really need you all. I'm sorry for taking you guys away from your lives, but I just had to tell you guys, or else I would regret it. 

Monica stood up. She looked at her friend who was at the front of the church scared that her life may be taken away. "I am so sorry, honey. I'm glad you called us. Even if the tests were not final." Monica hugged her friend and frowned. She found this awkward. Even though Phoebe was the one to think about, Monica couldn't help but think about Chandler and what he said in the past. Or even Rachel. She never understood why they said those things, but she knew that by the way that Chandler was staring at her, that he was truly sorry. Monica couldn't forgive him, but she knew she would have to for Phoebe. "I'll be here for you the whole step of the way."

Chandler walked up to Monica and Phoebe. "I will too. I'm sorry Phoebe; not just for this, but for the past. I never should have brought this onto the group.

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked not looking at him.

" So, Pheebs, when do you get the results?" Chandler asked completely ignoring Monica. What he said to Monica was made up. Not what he felt. He knew that Monica had not really meant what she said, but he couldn't help being a bit angry with her. What she said was true, and that's what hurt him the most.

"Tomorrow, sometime." Phoebe said looking at Monica's hurt face. She didn't say anything because she didn't want the group to fight.

Joey walked up to Phoebe, "I'm here for you. I don't want you to go through this alone.

"Same goes for me," Ross and Rachel said simultaneously. Ross looked at Rachel with love in his eyes. She looked more beautiful than he remembered.

Thanks. I want to thank you guys for helping instead of just focusing on your personal problems. It means a lot."

"Pheebs, I was just wondering. If you died, wouldn't you just come back as a new person like you did before?" Joey asked.

"Well, you think I was happy knowing I was going to die in all my other lives. I like Phoebe, and I love this life. I want to hold on to it, and I want you guys here with me."

"Phoebe, you know that we will be here, but I can't guarantee that we will be close friends again," Chandler said not wanting to but knowing it was true." He's right. All we can do is support you, and help you. We all can't really be friends. The stuff we said that night proved that." Rachel said agreeing with Chandler.

" Of course you're going to agree with Chandler. You agreed with him that night didn't you?" Joey said angrily.

  
  


"That was different!" Rachel said feeling extremely guilty but hiding it with anger.

"Agreed with what?" Monica asked wanting to know why her old friends were acting like this.

"That's none of your business, Mon." Chandler said still trying not to look at her. He knew that if he looked at her, his eyes would give him away. He was mad at her, but he was also genuinely sorry. 

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Ross yelled stepping in.

"Guys!"Phoebe yelled, "Can you not be hostile for one day? That's all I ask."

"Yes," they all said together.

"Ok then, lets go somewhere, so I can explain what's happening.

"How about Central Perk?" Joey asked.

"Um, about that..." Rachel began

"They are building over it," Monica said still a bit angry with Chandler, but also angry about Central Perk."

"They're what?" Joey asked shocked.

"That's right, some Patrick guy is building over it," Phoebe told him, " I hate that guy.'"

"So do I, but for different reasons. He's a snob, and he's demanding, and he won't let me do anything that doesn't include shopping or a cocktail dress." Rachel told the group angrily.

"So, I take it you know him," Chandler said trying to lighten up the situation, but not succeeding.

"I see your corny jokes haven't gone away," Monica said bitterly.

" I see you still have you attitude that no body likes," Chandler replied to Monica's outburst.

"Yeah, well at least..."

"You guys! One day!" Phoebe yelled once again.

"Sorry"

"Thank you, now Rachel, how do you know that Patrick guy?" Phoebe asked.

" I married to the prick!"

"And you didn't stop him?" Ross said angrily, but not only because her husband was the one behind the whole Central Perk deal, but also, because she was married. Ross was still in love with her. The more he tried to stop thinking about her, the more he thought about her. She was like a leach that was sucking onto his brain not wanting to ever leave, He knew she said some awful things to him, but the truth of the matter was, his love was stronger than his hate.

" Don't you think I've tried? The guy doesn't care about what I think. He only cares that I can charm his family and friends."

"And, you call that a marriage?" Monica asked, but she was looking at Chandler. He looked great. Monica really wanted to talk to him, so that she could forgive him, and he could for give her, but the reality was that when this problem with Phoebe is over or not going to happen, they were all going to go back to their lives as if nothing happened except Phoebe. She would either have all of her friends or she would be dead. The second reality scared Monica the most.

"Yes, not a happy one, but a marriage, and while we're on the subject, anyone else here involved?"

  
  


"No," they all said except for Chandler.

"You have a girlfriend?" Monica asked a bit hurt.

"Oh, no, I wasn't listening. I didn't hear the question. No, I do not have a girlfriend. I bet you are all happy to hear that I still have a fear a commitment, and now it is even worse. Can you all excuse me?" Chandler said, as he began to walk away.

"Chandler, please don't go," Phoebe said knowing that if he left, that she wouldn't have her whole family here with her.

"Ok, I'll stay, I said I would be here and that is what I am doing." 

"So where are we all going to stay?" Ross asked

"You can all stay at my place. It's big, you can give my husband hell, and it's nearby." Rachel replied.

"You sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, let me call the chauffeur, and he'll bring the limo over."

"That's ok, I have a car. I'll just follow you, I guess," Chandler said. 

" I think someone should go with you to keep you company," Phoebe said, "Monica! Why don't you go with Chandler?"

"I don't know if that would be a great idea," Monica replied nervously.

"It will be perfect," Rachel cut in, "I think it's a great idea."

"Um, fine I guess she can ride with me."

" She is right here, and you can tell her!"

"Sorry, Monica, you can ride with me!" Chandler yelled.

"You don't have to yell, she's right there, man." Joey said to Chandler.

"Can we just go?"

'Yeah, the limo is waiting outside."

"That was fast," said Phoebe.

"No, that was service," Rachel said smugly.

The gang left the church. No one spoke. They were all wishing that one day that the group would form again, but they knew that it would be hard. The only thing they didn't know was that it was going to be this hard. They all thought about Phoebe, and how in a few months she could be dead, or tomorrow they would be told that she was going to live. They all hated the agony that they felt over this problem. It was well deserved though. Everyone, but Monica and Chandler stepped into the limo. Rachel gave Chandler directions because she didn't want to wait for the two to get to the car, and she thought they needed time to talk. Just like the rest of the group did, but those two the most. When they were all seated in the limo, the limo drove away, and Monica and Chandler stood on the side walk watching it go.

"Come on, we have to walk three blocks," Chandler said bitterly. He began to walk leaving Monica behind.

"Wait up!" Monica yelled.

"And why should I?"

  
  


"Because, I don't know where your car is parked."Monica said trying to smile but failing.

Chandler smiled. It was the first smile in a while he thought, "Come on, you slow pock."

Monica smiled seeing that Chandler was beginning to soften, "Thanks," she said.

"No problem." 

The two walked side by side not talking but just enjoying the atmosphere. They had not settled their differences, but at least they were able to smile at each other. It's a step. They have finally been able to say two words without starting a fight. As they were approaching the car, Monica spoke again, "Which one is yours?"

"The black one." Chandler said nicely. For the second time, his voice wasn't bitter.

"It's nice. How did you afford it?"

"I work long hours because I don't really have any other life. Thanks to my good friend Chantelle, I do get out occasionally, but usually, I just work.

" You still a ....number transporting...the same job as before?"

" You guys never did know what I did. Yes, but I am a higher rank, and I make about triple the amount than I made before."

After a moment of silence, "This is nice." Monica admitted.

"What's nice?" Chandler asked not knowing what she was talking about. 

"Being able to talk to you again. I hated you for years, but I missed you so much more."

"Really? You know, before I came here, I had this dream that you were in." Chandler said looking away.

"What was it about?"

"I was in this dark room, and there was this woman there, but she wouldn't tell me who she was. We both had to find our way out, but we had the hardest time because of the darkness. I was scared. To shut me up, the woman kissed me, and it was amazing. Finally, when we found our way out, I saw this world of hate, and then the woman told me to turn around, and it was you. I understand bits and pieces of the dream, but it was vague." Chandler said leaning against his car happy to just be talking with Monica.

"Wow, I kissed you?"

"That's not the important part, and is that so bad?"

"Umm..well, I'm just kidding. That's intense. What do you tink it meant?"

"I don't know," Chandler said, "Well, we should get going; the gang is going to wonder why we are taking so long."

"Yeah, but Chandler? What does this all mean?"

"You're confusing me again."

"I mean we are talking and not fighting. This is weird considering what happened in the past."

"I guess, I'm just trying to be civil to you for Phoebe. Nothing huge," he said entering his car.

"Nothing, huh?" Monica asked sadly.

"Come on, Mon, just because we started talking doesn't mean we're best friends again."

  
  


"I was your best friend?" Monica asked with a small smile on her face.

"Well, yeah, I wasn't yours?"

"No, No, you were. So, do you really mean that talking right now means nothing?"

"I guess it can mean we can talk civil, and not fight, and that's good. Now, get in the car, we have to get to Rachel's."

Monica got in the car, and sat in the seat quietly. She couldn't believe how easily he shrugged this off. It meant a lot to her that they were talking. He even opened up to her a little. She sat in her seat and silently sighed. She looked out the window not knowing what to do about Chandler.

Chandler tried his hardest to keep his eyes on the road. Talking with Monica had meant a lot to him, but he was still hurt from the night, and because of that he wasn't ready to be her friend yet. He knew that he initiated the fight, but her words had hurt him. He needed to sort out his hurt and angry feelings before he could make any new decisions. Chandler glanced over at Monica who was looking out of the window. He quickly brought his eyes back to the road and drove to Rachel's.

********************************************************************************

It was the next day, and the gang had all slept in separate bedrooms thinking about how awkward it was to see these people whom they hadn't seen in six years. The previous night, the gang had really talked about Phoebe, and how she may have breast cancer. Phoebe, two years ago, had felt a bump on her breast, but thought it was just a cyst and didn't think about it until she found out from her grand mother that her aunt had died from breast cancer. When Phoebe heard about this, she was immediately scared. It was the first time she had spoken to her grandmother in years. She was happy to speak with her, but Phoebe finally realized that this bump wasn't going away and that it was beginning to hurt. She had got an appointment with the doctor to get it checked out. Before she had the appointment, Phoebe's grandmother had died of old age. She then thought that this was the perfect chance to see her friends again. She had called on them for the funeral, but the real reason was because she needed the support that she had in the past, because that was only time in her life that she felt that she had all of the support she needed. Two days ago, was when the test was taken, and today was the result. Phoebe was scared because she knew that this one phone call could change her life forever.

Monica walked into the room, and saw Phoebe alone on the couch with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, honey, it's going to be ok. What happened to the old Phoebe who loved life, and was the spirit that kept everyone else's life sane?"

"That Phoebe wasn't dying was she?"

"Oh, honey, you don't know that," Monica said taking Phoebe's hair and putting it behind her ear, " You have to be optimistic; you know, the way you used to be.

"Did you ever think that people change?" Phoebe asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I do, but in your eyes, I see the old Phoebe wanting to come out, so let her."

"I'm scared."

"I know, shhhh," Monica said as she hugged her old friend.

As the two were hugging, the rest of the gang came down the steps, and joined Phoebe and Monica. They all sat around the couch waiting for Phoebe to feel better. They all knew this day was stressful, and it could be a relief or not. Phoebe knew that doctors could cure breast cancer, but because, she waited so long, the doctor told her that the cancer may have spread if it was indeed cancer.

"Are you going to be ok, Pheebs?" Joey asked.

"I hope so," she replied with fear in her voice.

The gang sat in silence occasionally saying one or two words. First, there was nothing to say because it was too awkward, and second, to show their support to Phoebe. This was what she wanted. She wanted the gang to at least get along, and be civil until her destiny has been revealed. Phoebe thought she wouldn't really die. She would always talk about after-life and how she would come back, but the truth was she didn't want to leave the body of Phoebe. Of all of her lives, Phoebe had to be her favorite. The clock struck 5pm, and the chimes made their sound. The gang just sat and listened to the chimes, and thought about how it had been 5 hours, and they were all not talking. Suddenly the phone rang. Phoebe got up too scared to answer it, but made an attempt.

  
  


"Wait," said Chandler, "let me answer it, and then I'll pass over the phone." Phoebe nodded too nervous and frightened to speak. She handed him her cell phone and Chandler politely said hello and handed Phoebe the phone.

"Hello? Oh hello doctor Rawlinson...Uh huh...Oh my god, really?...When do you want me in...ok, see you next week then." Phoebe hung up the phone and sighed.

"Well?" They all asked.

"I'm going to be ok. The bump isn't cancerous, and the doctor is going to remove it next week. I"M GOING TO LIVE!!!" The gang hugged Phoebe and each other relieved. Everything was fine. Their former best friend was going to be fine. They all broke apart wondering what was next. They had all put on this act for Phoebe, but now they could finally be themselves, and either go home and forget about this, or stay together and make their friendship work. What now? was the question that everyone was wondering, but nobody knew.

To Be Continued...

Next: Chapter 9: What Now?

Sorry, if this one was a bit emotional, and not realistic, I just needed more stepping stones before I make it to the next step, and I needed at topic to work with. I have read a lot of fanfics, and usually Phoebe is not the one who goes through anything drastic. This was her calling..LOL Anyway, sorry there wasn't much of a cliffhanger, but I thought the was she sick or wasn't she? was too obvious. Next part will probably be up next weekend or the weekend after...depending if you guys want another part. Please review! I know this one wasn't the best, but I'm going to make it better.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

  
  


Chapter 9: What now?

  
  


Ok, I know this took a LONG time, but I had no time to do anything. Luckily my life is back on track, so expect the next fanfic next weekend.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do have dibs on Matthew. (LOL)

What Now?

  
  


Chandler sat on the bed as he looked at his unpacked suitcases. He didn't know whether to stay or go home to his life. Chandler thought about what happened to his friends. He couldn't believe how out of character he was that night. He wasn't himself. What he did was convince himself that making Monica and Ross leave, was the best things for their lives. They couldn't stay back in New York and always wonder what their life would have been like. It wasn't right. That job offer was Monica's dream, and Ben was the beginning of a new life for Ross that he couldn't ignore. Chandler thought about all of the pain he made the group go through and looked at his empty bags once again. He stared for minutes not knowing what to do, but he finally realized what he had to do. Chandler got up, put his bags on the bed, and filled them with his clothes. He didn't want to leave but felt he had to. Everyone probably hated him, and he was too scared to get into that fight. He thought leaving may have been the easy way out, but sometimes you have to take the easy route, right? He didn't know. Chandler kept filling the bags until he heard a voice behind him.

"You know, you should really fold those," Monica smiled.

"Hey," he said solemnly.

"What's wrong? Why are you packing?" Monica asked suspiciously.

"What do you care? Look, Mon, I just want to be alone," he replied not wanting to tell her the truth.

"Ok, fine, but at least I am trying. After all of the things you said to me, I still want to be friends. Why can't you?

"You want to know why Mon? Because I didn't mean a word, I said!"

"And I did? I was mad Chandler! What came out of my mouth was hurt feelings! You started it, and you are not going to turn the blame on me!"

" Well, maybe there was a reason I started it! I know I wasn't me, but my reason was not all bad, so if you'll excuse me, I have some packing to finish!"

"You haven't changed a bit! You still run away from anything that is hard! Maybe I should leave you with your packing! I'll see you later!" Monica yelled as she stormed out of the room.

Chandler continued packing with a look of grief on his face, He was genuinely sorry for everything, but he was scared to admit it. Monica was right; he does run away at any sign of difficulty. Chandler was about to take a shirt out of the suit case and unpack, but thought better of it and kept going.

***

Phoebe paced back and forth in her room. She didn't know what to do. Were these people going to leave or stay? She couldn't answer that question. All Phoebe wanted to do, was get Monica and Chandler talking again because once they are friends again, the rest will follow. After all, they were the worst that night. Phoebe looked around the room. It wasn't hers and she wished it was. The bed had white satin sheets that fit it perfectly, the walls were the same shade of white and around the room hung a few paintings. All were amazing and authentic. Phoebe looked at the desk where everything was in perfect order. You would think it was Monica's, she laughed. Phoebe opened the drawer to reveal a gold colored book. II was the nicest thing she had ever seen. It was perfect. Phoebe opened the book and saw the first page. It wasn't a book, but a diary. Curiosity got her, and she looked through the pages. It was Rachel's. Phoebe was able to recognize her writing.

  
  


_July 26th, 1998_

_ Dear diary,_

_ I'm getting married tomorrow..but why don't feel_ _don't I feel great inside? Is it because_ _I don't love Patrick? Maybe, I don't know. He's great! He's sweet and a charmer and sooooooo sexy. One look at him, and I am drooling, but why am I marrying him? The guy is spoiled! I wonder...I wish Phoebe was here now; she would make up some crazy story and make me feel better. Monica would be extremely supportive, and I love her for that. Joey would have no clue what's going on, or he would compare it to sex. Joey was one of a kind. Chandler would crack some crummy joke that was so stupid but would make me smile. I miss him! Chandler was the sweetest guy, and obviously had a thing for Monica. He would always sit with her, look at her, of be a great friend to her. He was a great friend to all of us. Then there is Ross; I actually began..._

Before Phoebe could finish that last sentence, she heard someone walk into the room. She quickly put the diary back in the drawer and stood up. "Hey Rachel," Phoebe said nervously.

"Hi, I was just wondering what you were up to, and also to remind you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Rachel said.

"I'm not doing anything. Nothing at all. I like your dress!" Phoebe tried to smile.

"Thanks, Ralph Lauren made it for me," Rachel smiled.

"Really?? You know Ralph Lauren?"

"No, but that's where I bought it." 

Phoebe laughed, "I don't remember you being so funny. That's something Chandler would have said.

"Yeah.." Rachel responded.

"Are you ok, Rach?"

"Yeah, Yeah, why wouldn't I? I mean look at these sheets!"

"I slept in them. They are great."

"Yeah, well I'm going to tell the rest that dinner will be ready soon," Rachel left quickly

***

The dinner table was silent. No one had the courage to say the first words. Phoebe was the first to speak.

"I was just wondering what's going to happen now. Are you guys going to stay or leave?"

"Maybe you should ask Chandler! He was the one packing," Monica said angrily.

"Chandler? Why are you going to leave?" Joey asked.

"What's the point in staying? It's my fault that we are all not friends right now. We all haven't spoken in like six years. We are being all forgiving now! Why?

"Chandler, it wasn't your fault. We all agreed to move on."

"Actually, Mon, it was his fault. Partly mine too, but more his," Rachel said.

"See? Actually, I'm not that hungry. I'm just going to leave now." Chandler left the table, and went to his room.

" How rude, he didn't even excuse himself," one or the maids said.

  
  


"I'm going to go talk to him," Monica said getting up.

"No, I will. I know what he is talking about. Let me go," Rachel said leaving.

"Well, what now?" Ross asked. He looked at all of his friends perplexed faces.

***

Chandler was laying on the bad looking at the ceiling when Rachel walked into the room.

Chandler quickly got up, "I was just leaving."

"You don't have to leave."

"I have work tomorrow. I should really get going." Chandler said picking up one of his bags.

" Look, Chandler, I am not mad at you. What you did what out of love. You saw that Monica had the chance of a better life, and out of love, you let her have it. It's kind sweet except for the whole fight thing." Rachel said rather quickly.

" Whoa, Whoa, back up there, LOVE???" Chandler asked.

"Well, yeah. It was pretty obvious you were in love with her."

"In love with who?" Monica asked as she walked into the room.

"No one, Rachel replied, "no one at all."

"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked.

" Actually, me, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey were talking about staying here for the week and try and forget the past and move on."

"That fast? Why?"

"Because some of us miss our friends! Why can't you understand that?" Monica yelled.

" You know why, Mon? Because it is all fake. You are making this into some happy fairy tale! It's not that easy! We all haven't spoken to each other in six years! There are a lot of hurt feelings, and until those feelings go away, no one here can be friends again." Chandler said angry about how fake Monica was acting.

"What's with all the yelling?" Ross asked with Phoebe and Joey behind him.

"That we all can't be friends again!" Chandler yelled.

"Yes we can! That night was fake, Chandler. Why are you making this harder then it has to be?" Rachel stepped getting mad at the way Chandler has been behaving. He has changed a lot. He was grumpy, and meaner then he used to be. Rachel didn't like this new guy at all.

"What do you mean it was all fake?" Ross asked.

"Chandler had this idea that if we could get you guys to somehow you leave, you would leave," Joey said pointing to Ross and Monica.

"Why did you want us to leave? Were we not good enough for you? Were Ross and I annoying you too much? Why Chandler, why?" Monica yelled.

"You wanna know why Mon, you really wanna know why? Because I thought you would be happier in Chicago! I thought that if you stayed, you would have always wondered and regretted what you did."

"So you ruined the group instead?" Monica crossed her arms.

  
  


"It wasn't supposed to go like that. I was going to get you to go, and then apologize. That big fight was not my intention, and for that, I apologize, but I will never apologize for caring."

"You call that caring?" Ross asked taking Monica's side.

" At the time, yes. I didn't know it turn out like this."

"I did!" Phoebe said.

Ignoring Phoebe, "If I did, I would have never started it in the first place. I am so sorry. I'm sorry to all of you! I never meant to hurt you all. I never did, you have to trust me," Finally after six years of keeping a straight face, Chandler cried. Six years of held in emotions were pouring out of him.

Rachel walked over to him, and hugged him. "It's ok, I forgive you Chandler. Like I said, I know why you did this."

"Yes you do. You defiantly know why I did this."

TBC..

Sorry it was a bit shorter. I needed a good cliff hanger and thought this was a good place. Chandler finally caved and told his emotions! Is anyone next? Or is it over? Find out in...

Chapter 10: Good Intentions.

Please review, I want to know what you thought :) 


	10. Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 10

  
  


Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to be; this is just for fun! 

  
  


Good Intentions,

  
  


Monica watched Chandler as he wiped the tears away from his eyes. She realized that this was the first time she had every seen him cry. He looked so innocent like a child lost in the rain. His eyes were pure, and he had such gentle grace. In Monica's eyes, he was perfect. Not Webster's definition of perfect, but her interpretation of perfect. A person who is good-hearted but also has his flaws and knows how and when to solve them. There was one thing bugging her about this situation, though. What did Chandler do that night, and why did he do it? Monica didn't feel this was the time or place to ask, so she kept quiet.

Joey looked at Monica and back at Chandler. He thought about how stupid each of them were. Joey wasn't the brightest guy, but he knew when his friends were in love, and this proved it. Each wouldn't admit it to each other. Joey tapped Rachel's shoulder giving her the signal that he wanted to talk to his former best friend. "Could you all leave please? I want to have a few words with Chandler..." Each smiled at Joey and quietly left the room with no objection. Joey pulled Chandler off the floor and onto the bed, "What's going on man?"

"I don't know Joe, I really don't know.." Chandler admitted looking down at his feet.

"It's Monica, huh?" Joey asked knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Chandler laughed.

"Only to a person who knows you as well as I did," Joey admitted.

"Right, so what's going on with you?"

"My acting life has gone down the drain. I got fired from my last job, and now I don't think I have enough money to get home next week."

"Joe, I'm so sorry. Why don't you stay here? It will be like old times," Chandler smiled.

"I wish I could, but my life is in LA."

"Oh, right...Well, we could always do something while you're here...I have to leave soon, but I can take more time off from work."

Joey looks at Chandler and smiles, both nodded and said together, "Knicks Game!"

"Don't you cheer for the team in LA?" Chandler asked.

"Are you crazy!? The Knicks rule!"

Chandler smiled; Joey was still Joey. He had grown up a bit, but underneath the new exterior, Joey was still inside. Chandler remembered all of the times him and Joey had shared in the past. They were such good friends, but because of one stupid idea, he lost everything. "Could I be more excited?" Chandler laughed.

Joey laughed at this. Chandler still had his humor. Joey had thought that maybe that his humor had left, and he had become someone serious, but Joey was wrong. Chandler was still the same guy, and Joey praised the Lord for that. "So, do you want me to get the tickets?"

  
  


"Could you? I'll give you my half of the money, and you can go. I have to talk to someone.." Chandler said becoming nervous.

"Monica?" Joey asked.

"Who else?"

***

Rachel sat by the window of her luxurious livingroom. She thought that if she married a rich man, and had an expensive house, and car, her life would be perfect. It wasn't. The one thing she always needed were her friends. Not just any friends, but the ones that were always there for her. Who taught her to live on her own. Monica had really helped her by letting Rachel live with her. Monica was a great friend. Rachel looked at the sky and saw the clouds were turning grey. It was going to rain...

"What are you thinking about?" A voice said from behind.

"Oh, nothing, just that it's going to rain soon."

"Yeah..."

"Phoebe, do you think I will ever be happy again?"

"You're not happy now? Look at this place!" Phoebe said in awe!

"Yeah, but it's not about where you are, but who you are with.." Rachel started.

"Patrick is getting in your nerves."

"Yeah, first Central Perk, and now, just being him.."

"It will be ok," Phoebe took Rachel into an embrace.

"Pheebs, do you think we will ever be friends again?"

"We already are."

"I mean the group.." Rachel said softly

"I hope so. I really hope so.." Phoebe said scared of what would happen next.

***

Ross sat in his room and though about Rachel. She was married and lived this great life. Ross knew that he would never have a chance with her, but couldn't help but wish. Ross opened his drawer to find his wallet. It one little pocket, he pulled out a small crumpled picture of the group. All smiling for some stupid reason. Ross couldn't even remember why. He looked in the mirror, and looked at himself and back at the picture. A lot has changed, he thought. Ross put the wallet back in the drawer, and noticed something gold screaming out at him. He picked it up and saw that it was a diary...It was Rachel's diary. What's it doing here? He thought. Ross looked back down at the open drawer and saw a piece of white paper folded with the name 'Ross' in bold letters. He opened the paper and read. 

_Dear Ross,_

_ This is Rachel's diary!!! I by accidently read some of it, and thought that you should read one part. It will make you smile. I marked it in the book so read..._

_ Phoebe_

Ross was unsure about this. He didn't want to invade Rachel's privacy, but he was curious to what Phoebe was saying. He put the diary back in the drawer and sat on the bed. He looked at the drawer and the door. He couldn't just sit there while there was something important in that diary...He ran off the bed and rushed to the drawer...

  
  


"Ross, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

"Nothing, I was just going to check how much money I had," He took out his wallet to prove his point.

"Ok, you're still weird, but we love you for it.." Rachel laughed.

"Thanks," Ross said nervously. 

"Ross, are you nervous?" Rachel asked

"No, I'm not nervous!" he said loudly.

"Ok, um..I came up here to tell you that my _lovable_ husband is actually tearing down Central Perk tomorrow at four, and I thought we should all go watch to say goodbye..I know it sounds corny but..."

"No it's a great idea! I'll be there. I'm going to miss that place.." Ross frowned.

"We all are.."

***

Chandler took a breath and knocked on Monica's bedroom door. He couldn't believe how nervous he was. The door opened and Monica signaled him to come in...

"Hey," Chandler said softly.

"Hi," she replied in the same tone of voice.

Chandler sat on the bed and took a good look at the room, "Great place, huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know how Rachel got so lucky," Monica said sitting beside Chandler.

"She didn't. Look at her! She's not happy at all."

"I guess you're right," Monica said. "Are you happy?"

Chandler was a but taken back by this question, "Um...to tell you the truth, I'm not. I haven't been for a while."

"Why?"

"Lots of things, but mainly just not having you guys in my life."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Chandler?" Monica asked.

"Yeah?"

"What happened that night? What was Rachel talking about?" Monica asked hoping for an answer.

"Well, I guess I will have to tell you sooner or later. Um..Well, when I heard you got this great career opportunity and were thinking about not taking it, I thought of a plan to make you go..."

"You mean all this time, we haven't been friends because of a stupid plan that shouldn't have worked."Monica was getting angry

"It wasn't until you spoke back," Chandler admitted, "What I said to you was planned; I didn't want to say it, but I knew that if you didn't take that job, you would always regret it. I know you, Mon."

"And what I said wasn't planned, so it's my fault..."Monica said

  
  


"That's not what I meant. Monica, I know that this is all my fault! It was always my fault, and it always will be. That's why I wanted to leave," Chandler said.

"Oh, so we could have all been friends right now if it wasn't for you?"

"Yeah, when you put it that way, yeah. I-I really don't know what else to say.."

"You've said enough!" Monica yelled and left the room in a hurry.

Chandler got up, and left the room. He walked down the hall and into his room. He didn't know what to do anymore...He hated himself for pulling the group apart, and he hated himself even more for telling Monica. It was final, he was in love with her. He couldn't fight it, but he knew that Monica didn't even look at him like a friend. Chandler thought of leaving, but he couldn't. He was going to a Knicks game with Joey tomorrow night and he wouldn't miss it for the world. Chandler looked up and saw someone sitting beside him. "Hey, Joe."

"What's wrong?" Joey asked concerned about his friend.

"It's Monica. I told her about the night."

"She didn't take it too well??" Joey asked.

"Should she have?"

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about Ross?"

"I don't know what to do about him..."

"So are you just not going to tell him?"

"I don't think I'm the one to tell him." Chandler said.

"Why?" Joey asked perplexed.

"Because Rachel should. She was the one that wanted to make him leave; not me."

"I thought the plan was for both."

"It was, but Rachel was the one who hurt Ross not me."

"I guess you're right. Hey, Phoebe told me that they are tearing down Central Perk tomorrow, and we are all going to watch; you there?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Chandler frowned.

"Hey, I know how to cheer you up..."

"How?"

"Naked chicks!"

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Chandler laughed.

"Neither have you. You just have to be happy again."

"Lets hope that's possible."

"Well, lets go, man!" Joey said excited.

"Ok, lets go!" Chandler smiled.

  
  


***

Phoebe caught Ross walking down the hall towards his room. "Ross! Did you read it?"

"No, not yet."

"Come on, I'll read it with you.."

"You know, I don't feel so comfortable reading it..."

"Oh, come on you wuss! What do you have to lose?"

Phoebe and Ross entered the bedroom and took the diary out of the drawer. Phoebe checked to see if anyone was coming and shut the door. "Ok, open it!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Ok ,where do I start?"

"Right where I marked 'start'. I thought you were supposed to be smart.."

"Yeah..I did too." Ross laughed and payed close attention to what was written in the diary..

_Chandler was the sweetest guy, and obviously had a thing for Monica. He would always sit with her, look at her, and be a great friend to her. He was a great friend to all of us. _

"Since when did Chandler have a thing for Monica!? I'm going to kill him if he goes!" Ross yelled.

"Shh, just keep reading." Phoebe said.

_Then there is Ross; I actually began to develop feelings for him. I don't know why, but there is something about him that just makes me want him. He's sweet, caring, cute, and just a great guy. Sometimes I wish I was marrying him instead of Patrick, but it's too late now._

_ Rachel_

"Oh my God! She had feelings for me! When I had feelings for her.."

"Yeah, apparently...I think that's why she chose to be mean to you that night..."

"What do you mean chose?"

"The night was all planned until Monica offended Chandler. Chandler had this idea that you guys would be happier if you left. I guess the plan didn't work out very well."

"I can't believe him! I can't believe this!" He said pointing at the diary.

"Yeah, it's great isn't it?" Phoebe said talking about the diary.

"I don't know..."

***

Rachel was in livingroom reading a novel that she had wanted to put down but couldn't because it was getting good. It was about two people who fell in love, but their friends kept them apart. Rachel looked away from the book finally, to see Monica in front of her.

"You know what's funny. All of us can't be in one room together."Rachel laughed

"So that night was all a plan?" Monica blurted out, not listening to what Rachel said.

  
  


"Yeah," Rachel admitted ashamed

"Chandler told me everything," Monica said getting angry just saying his name.

"Why are you mad? He only did it because he loved you." Rachel said thinking she knew.

"Love? Ch-Chandler loved me?"

"You didn't let me finish...he loved you like a friend."

"He loved me?" Monica couldn't stop saying it.

"Oh, he's going to kill me, but yeah, he's crazy about you, Mon"

"Oh, wow!"

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know..."

  
  


To Be Continued...

Ok, the next one will be the GRAND FINALE....

Chapter 11: Bye Bye Central Perk...

I'll try to have the next one up by the end of the weekend...sorry for the long wait. Homework got the worst of me, but I have the day off Friday, so I will try to write it then, but because it's the finale, it may take a while to write...

Please Review because I'm not going to finish if people lost interest...(takes too much time)


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  
  


A Story of Friends: Chapter 11

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...but I can always wish...

  
  


Bye Bye Central Perk,

  
  


Ross looked at Phoebe and back at the diary perplexed. He was unsure about this entire situation...Rachel was in love with him. He was in love with her. If only he would have had the courage to ask her out. She was always right in front of him, but his pride always made him a coward. Ross remembered how he felt about her in high school. It was one of those crushes that wouldn't go away. Every year, his feelings would become stronger. What if Ross had built up the courage and asked Rachel out...would they be together now? Would they be married with kids? He would never know... "Pheebs, does she still feel like this?"

"I don't know...I didn't read any further, but we could always find out."

"No, I think we have invaded her privacy enough. We should just put this away, and pretend like it never happened," Ross managed to say even though a part of him wanted to find out what Rachel was feeling.

"Are you sure you want that?" Phoebe asked wanting him to at least talk to Rachel about this.

"Yeah...I'm sure, um, could you leave? I kinda want to be by myself right now," Ross replied.

"Yeah, but just remember that true love only comes around once...even if he is gay!" That was the last word that Phoebe said before she left the room.

Ross snickered. Phoebe always had something out if this world to say. Ross looked up to Phoebe; it took a lot of courage to get the six friends to reunite, and the best part, to be civil to one another. Ross lay in bed with his eyed looking at the ceiling. The ceiling was pearl white with an artistic design that made it look perfect. This house was perfect. Everything was always in its perfect spot thanks to the seven or eight maids that flooded the house. Monica would love it here, Ross smiled. He didn't talk to her much over the past six years, but they did speak during holidays and traumatic experiences. One of them being when Ross' father had suffered a severe heart attack. It was a hard time for Monica and Ross, but they pulled through and so did their father. Ross turned over on his side looking at the closet. The closet was amazing. It had a gold colored door that was closed halfway leaving there a bit of the a hole to see the inside. In there were some of Rachel's cocktail dresses and some of her shoes that were placed neatly on the rack made specially for them. Ross thought that this was Rachel. Always wanting more closet space for the shopping excursions she goes on at least six days a week. Ross smiled. That was the Rachel he fell in love with; correction, the Rachel he was still in love with.

***

Joey and Chandler entered the house after having a great time. They went to some clubs and flirted with some girls, of course Joey was the one doing all of the flirting, but surprisingly, Chandler had a great time. He danced with some women, and he joked around all night like he did in the past. Joey thought it was exactly how they used to hang out. Joey smiled at the thought that he may have his best friend back. He realized that Chandler had been going through a hard time ever since he came back to New York. Chandler had told Joey a million times that he was sorry, and wished that the night had never occurred. Joey sat on the chair, and watched Chandler as he entered the kitchen. Joey felt sorry for him, but was mad that the others didn't know what he was going through. Joey had lost his job and had nowhere to go, and the only ones of the group that knew were Phoebe and Chandler. He hated the way that the group could act civil but all couldn't in the same room. The only times they were, was when they were forced or accidently. Joey was about to walk in the kitchen where Chandler was but thought better of it. He went upstairs to sleep- flirting with women took it out of him!

***

  
  


When Chandler walked into the kitchen, he saw Monica at the kitchen table eating ice cream right from the tub. He saw the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. At this instant, Chandler had never felt worse. He wanted to say something: to at least apologize to her, but he didn't have the courage. Chandler looked at her and this time she looked back at him. He saw the hurt in her eyes, and by the way she looked at him, he could tell that she hated him. Her eyes were glaring, and here lips were neutral. Not a frown, but not a smile either. "I'm sorry for interrupting; I'll leave," Chandler whispered while opening the kitchen door. Before his body was out of the kitchen, he heard her speak.

"Why?" She asked. She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from him. She wanted to see if he could be honest with her.

"I..I don't know what to tell you...at the time, there were a lot of reasons. I didn't want you to be held back, and I wanted you to be happy with your life."

"That's only two..."

"What?"

"You said there were a lot...I want to know them. ALL of them," Monica said her voice becoming stronger.

"Ok, I know what's going on...Rachel told you."

"Told me what?" Monica asked playing dumb."

"You know what, Mon? I don't feel like getting into all of this! Ok, so I was in love with you; no big deal," Chandler said even though it was a huge deal.

"That's where you are wrong. It's a huge deal. Something you should have told me!" Monica said getting angry.

"I didn't know...Rachel made me see it two days ago. I knew there was something, but I didn't know if it was love."

"Oh, so does that mean that you still??" Monica asked curious about his feelings.

"No!...I mean Yes..I mean No, no I don't," Chandler, himself, was unsure but when the yes slipped from his mouth, he knew the answer. A bit too clearly.

"Oh, so you don't?" Monica asked a part of her wanting him to tell her that he did love her, but another part of her was saying not to think like that. He was barely even a friend.

"You know what? I'm just going to tell you the truth. What's the harm in it? I love you."

Monica couldn't believe he said it. He had actually been honest with her. She didn't know what to say. To even think. Chandler was a sweet guy, but more? It seemed a little weird. Monica had liked him at one time, but right now she wasn't sure. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We're gone in two days, and I know that you don't feel the same way, so lets drop it."

"Can you do that?"

"This isn't a Can I question, Mon. I have to." Chandler said knowing that going back home would be harder than he thought. 

"Well, I don't know if I can," Monica admitted.

"What?"

"Come on Chandler! You expect me to forget that you are in love with me!?"

"Yes, I do! Monica we're not involved in each others lives; it's for the best," Chandler said wanting to just be spontaneous and kiss her, but he knew that he wouldn't.

"You're right. I am sorry."

"You're sorry? I'm the one who's in love with you and told you. I should be the one who says sorry."

  
  


"Yeah, well maybe I am too!" Monica looked shock. She wasn't even thinking that and it blurted out.

Chandler couldn't believe this. She loved him. She really loved. He knew she wasn't lying because her cheeks were red. She had never wanted to say that. He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked angrily.

"You...Me..this! Can you believe how stupid we are?" Chandler started laughing.

"I don't think it's funny." Monica said solemnly.

"Mon, just think about the timing, and the situation. We are crazy!"

Monica finally let herself laugh, "You're right; it is funny!" she said between laughes.

Chandler took her into an embrace and apologized again for ever telling her that he loved her. It hit him that no matter how they felt, nothing could happen because their lives were separate. He was living his life, and she was living hers. Chandler didn't realize how hard this could be. There she was in his arms, and she loved him, but nothing would ever happen. Chandler found that ironic, but mostly depressing. Chandler pulled away, and looked into her eyes, "Are we going to be ok?"

"I think so...buddy!" Monica tried to make a joke but neither laughed.

"Can we at least be friends again?" Chandler asked now holding both of her hands into his.

"Best friends," Monica squeezed his hands.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I know, I love you too. I don't know if I can do this Chandler."

"We have to." Chandler said even though his heart was telling him to just be with her.

"It's getting late, and tomorrow is going to be a hard day."

"Central Perk," Chandler said sadly.

"Yeah, I can't believe that they are going to tear it down."

"I know," Chandler said, and they both left the kitchen and went on their separate ways.

****

Phoebe walked away from the door to the kitchen and hid behind a plant that was sitting in the corner. Both Chandler and Monica walked their separate ways. Phoebe wanted to scream. She couldn't believe this. Chandler and Monica loved each other. They really loved each other. Phoebe always suspected that something may be there, but she never would have thought love. When they hugged, Phoebe had opened the door and inch to see them. She saw them in each others arms and at that time knew that they were meant to be. Phoebe hated it that Chandler was right. He and Monica had separate lives, but with a little convincing, Monica and Chandler could be together. Phoebe needed a plan, but couldn't think of anything. The situation was too bizarre even for her. She looked around the living room hoping no one would see her, and she quietly walked upstairs. She knocked on the first door to the right. "Joey! Joey! Open up," she whispered.

  
  


Joey opened the door with one open and the other shut. His hair was a mess and his clothes too. Anyone could tell that he had just woke up. "Pheebs! What is it? I'm trying to sleep."

  
  


"Shhh," she demanded, "let me in! I have to talk to you."

Joey opened the door to the fullest and let Phoebe in. When they were inside, Phoebe closed the door and locked it. "Pheebs, why did you wake me up?" he wined.

"I have great news...well kinds, but it can be great with your help," Phoebe said smiling.

"Not following ," Joey said confused as usual.

"Figures," Phoebe mumbled under her breath. "It's about Monica and Chandler..."

"What did they do now?"

"Nothing, they are in love," Phoebe grinned, "They love each other."

"Wow, I knew that Chandler loved her, but .Mon? When did she tell you? We can get them together!!!" Joey was so excited he began to do a little dance.

"Ok, you're not Chandler! And, she never told me." Phoebe said still smiling.

"You're guessing?! Phoebe, you never guess!" Joey said.

"No, I heard them say it to each other."

"Chandler and Monica are together! Way to go Chandler!"

"Not exactly...see that's the problem."

"You mean they love each other, but are NOT together. That's crazy!"

"I know! They think that because they have separate lives that it wouldn't work! We need to get them together!"

"Hmmm," Joey said while thinking. Finally something clicked. "I got it! You can hit on Chandler!"

"What? No, that's a stupid idea!"

"It is not!"

"I know, but I tried on my friends Chester and Marcia, and all they did was say they love each other."

"But Monica and Chandler already know they love each other!" Joey said.

"I know!"

"Oh, I get it," Joey said in realization.

"So, what should we do?"

"I got it!" Joey smiled and told his plan to Phoebe.

***

Rachel got into bed beside her husband. She was so angry with him that she couldn't speak. Ever since she said I do, she had regretted it. She, at the time, had feelings for Ross, but because of the fight, and that he moved to Rome nothing ever got to happen. Would it have happened if he stayed? Rachel was unsure, but now, she would never know. "Patrick!" he moans...louder, "PATRICK WAKE UP!!"

"Wha..What...What is it honey?" Patrick said waking up.

  
  


"Patrick, you can't tear down Central Perk tomorrow...please," Rachel asked begging him.

"Not this again! How many times have we been through this Rachel? No, I will not stop! Central Perk does not exist anymore!" Patrick raised his voice.

"Obviously we haven't talked about this enough!" Rachel said picking up her pillows and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here!" Rachel said and exited the room making sure she didn't forget to slam the door.

"I never did understand her," Patrick said shrugging it off .

****

Rachel walked through the hall remembering that all of her guest rooms were occupied. She brought her pillows down stairs and got comfortable on the couch. She kept tossing and turning; she was too angry to sleep. Patrick could really get on her nerves. He was always greedy and never cared what she wanted. Never! Rachel got up in frustration. This was not working. She wasn't going to sleep. She hated what the next few days would bring. Tomorrow they are saying goodbye to Central Perk, and the next, everybody was leaving. Even though they weren't close anymore, she still was going to miss them all with all of her heart. She needed them. She needed to talk to them. She needed their advice about Patrick. She wanted to know what they would think if she left him. Yes, she had everything she ever wanted, but right now, all she wants was to live like she did when they were the 'gang'. She entered the kitchen and went through the freezer. Rachel pulled out the Double Chocolate Chip ice cream. That's funny, she thought. "I don't remember eating half," Rachel stared at the tub confused. She didn't feel like making a big deal out of it, so she sat down and began eating. While eating someone entered the kitchen. "Hey, do you believe that marriages have to last?"

"If you love the person then yeah I think they should."

"What if you didn't. What if you couldn't stand this person?"

"That's a judgement call."

"Come on Ross, I need your help!" Rachel yelled frustrated.

"Is this about Patrick?" Ross asked crossing his fingers.

"Yeah, I just...I just don't think he's the one, you know? You might think that I have a great life, but I've been happier."

"When?" Ross asked taking a seat next to her.

"I was happier when we were the gang. I was happy when the FICA took my money, and I was happy taking care of myself."

"Then why are you still here? Why don't you just leave?"

"It's not that easy! Where will I go? What will I do? I'm so confused Ross!" Rachel said taking putting another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"I don't know what to say...you could always come to Rome.." Ross joked.

"Really?" Rachel asked not getting that he was joking.

"I was kidding," Ross said.

"I-I-I knew that! Of course I knew that," She said eating more ice cream.

"Rach, are you going to be ok?" Ross asked concerned.

"I don't know, Ross. I really don't know."

"Why don't we move onto the couch and leave the ice cream in here?" Ross asked wanted to get away from the kitchen, It's not that he hated it, but the chairs were terribly uncomfortable, and he knew that this was going to be a long night.

"Yeah, sure," she put the ice cream back into the freezer and walked with Ross to the livingroom.

"This is better," Ross stated. "Now where were we?"

"Ross, what do you think about your life?"

"What's not to love, I live with two women who take me for granted, and the nights..."Ross said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah that's right. So have you found anyone special yet?"

"Are you crazy? Between, work, Ben, and Carol and Susan, I have about enough time to sleep at night! Besides no one has caught my interest."

"That's too bad. Look at us! Are we pathetic or what?" Rachel said laughing.

"Well at least you not living with your ex-wife and her new wife!" Ross said looking down.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"It's not your fault."

"I guess..."

"So what now? What do we do now?" Ross asked.

"I think we should run away from all of our troubles! Maybe to...Figi or something..."

"That sounds very appealing." Ross said.

"Yeah, it does," Rachel looked at Ross, and at that second all of her old feelings resurfaced. It's funny how little he changed in six years. Usually when you meet someone after six years, you think to yourself that I miss who they used to be, but not with Ross. He was still Ross and he would always be Ross.

Ross looked into Rachel's eyes and felt something that he hadn't felt in years. He felt nervous, but in a good way. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that everything would turn out...it just takes time. Unfortunately, Ross did not have the courage to say or do anything like that to her. He had always had trouble asking out Rachel, but right now, he knew that it wasn't right. He thought about what he read in Rachel's diary. He wished that he could talk to her about it and see if she still felt like that, but again, he didn't have the courage.

The both looked into each other's eyes and couldn't look away. There was a gravitational pull forcing them to look at one another. Ross, finally getting over his fear, kissed Rachel. The kiss began as a gentle brush against the lips, but then became more forceful. Ross moved closer to Rachel running his hands through her hair and all over her body. Rachel laid back on the couch bringing Ross with her. Ross, suddenly remembering Rachel was married, and her husband was right upstairs caused him to break the kiss. "We can't do this," he said.

"Why? Why not Ross?" Rachel said wanting this to happen.

"You're married, I live in Rome. . .that doesn't equal a relationship."

"Yeah, you're right, but what if I did come to Rome with you?"

"Rachel, that is not you," Ross said wanting her to come, but knew it was wrong.

"Ross, I have to get away from here...from this life..." Rachel said with tears forming.

"Shhh," Ross hugged, "it will be ok."

"No it won't! I can't stand it here anymore. I thought that this was the life that I wanted but it's not. Ross, I want a life with you."

  
  


"What?" Ross asked shocked. This was all moving too quickly.

"I know this is not me, but I have to do this! Please let me come with you. We don't even have to be together..I just need to get out of here."

"Rachel, you're tired, you're angry, and we had a 'moment'-- you are not thinking straight. We'll talk about this in the morning." Ross kissed Rachel on the forehead, and made his way back to his room.

Rachel knew that now she was never going to sleep. Now everything was on her mind. Was she being irrational when she wanted to go to Rome? Should she go? Should she give up this life? These questions raced through her head as if her head was a race car track, and her thoughts, were the cars that drove around it. Rachel just lay on the couch, pulled up the blankets and closed her eyes. First, she saw herself with Ross. They were in Rome laughing and smiling. She was linked to him and he looked into her eyes and they kissed. She opened her eyes and smiled. She liked that thought. She closed her eyes again and thought of Patrick. He was yelling at her for no reason as usual, and she just took it like a soldier. When he left the room, she crashed on the bed and began to cry. Rachel opened her eyes. That was not what she wanted. She wanted Ross. She wanted to be happy. Most of all, she wanted to get away from here.

**** 

The morning came, and the weather was beautiful. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the wind was mild. The house was filled with the light from outside, and there wasn't one sound heard. The whole house was asleep. Rachel had finally managed to fall asleep, and she slept with a smile across her face. Ross, having a lot to think about, was asleep peacefully on his stomach. Phoebe was talking about birds in her sleep. She was mumbling, but then a smile came, and she stopped talking. Monica was sleeping with a frown on her face. She dreamt that she never got married and found the man of her dreams. Joey was on his back snoring loudly as he usually did. And, Chandler was the only one that wasn't asleep. He had closed his eyes, but nothing happened. These next few days were all he could think about. He didn't want to leave anymore; he was going to miss it here with his friends. He never got the chance to really talk with everybody, but the ones he did talk to, were the same as they were in the past. Joey was Joey, and Rachel even though a bit more stuck up, changed a lot since the gang came together, and Monica, was still Monica, but the difference was she wasn't only thought of like a friend anymore. More like the love that was unattainable.

Hours later, the house was filled with noise. The cooks were getting breakfast together and you could hear the eggs being fried, and if you listened closely you could hear the toast popping up from the toaster when it was ready. You could hear the maids cleaning. A few would whistle a song but mostly you heard the vacuum cleaners that filled the air. Rachel woke up from her deep sleep and saw about three maids looking at her slangily, "Oh, get back to work," she told them grumpily. 

****

The clock chimed; it was 10am. The gang was around the diningroom table having breakfast being served to them. None of them spoke. When they ate meals none of them could seem to start a conversation, and when they did, it resulted in a fight. Joey looked and around the table and saw Monica and Chandler giving each other loving looks, but pain filled their eyes. Ross kept looking at Rachel like he did in the past, and Rachel seemed to enjoy it and looked back. Phoebe was looking down and focused on eating her breakfast. Joey thought a lot had happened this week. There was a lot less anger between them all, but there was something new. Joey didn't know. This was all too deep from him. He remembered how they used to always be able to talk even when the conversation made no sense, but now, it was all over. If someone talked, it was serious and sad. Joey hated that. He hated seeing his friends like this. He though it was time to start a conversation, "So, what are we all going to do before the whole Central Perk thing?"

"I was thinking we all could just talk...you know? Like we used to," Rachel said.

"Yeah, that would be a great idea! What do you guys think?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah," Ross, Chandler and Monica replied.

When breakfast was over the gang moved to the livingroom. Phoebe and Joey stoop aside waiting for everyone to take their seats. This was the beginning of their plan. When they say that Chandler didn't sit beside Monica, they made sure that would be fixed. "Uh, Chandler I was going to have the chair," Phoebe said. Monica was seated on one side of the couch, and while Phoebe was talking to Chandler, Joey took the other side just leaving the middle seat. Ross and Rachel sat in the love seat. Chandler smiled at Phoebe and let her have the seat. Now, was that nice or what, he thought. He saw that the only free seat was beside Monica. He chuckled at himself thinking of how coincidental this was. Chandler sat beside Monica and smiled at her. She smiled back nervously.

Joey saw how far Chandler sat from Monica and thought he should come up with something fast. "Oh man, all of these pillows are bugging me! Can you push down Chandler?" Now, who said he wasn't a great actor?

  
  


"Yeah, sure man," Chandler said and moved closer to Monica. Accidently, he moved too far and he was now touching her. He went to turn back, but Joey had trapped him. That was funny, he thought.

Rachel, who was sitting contentedly beside Ross saw what was going on. She smiled at this. Phoebe and Joey knew and were trying to get them to admit it. Little did she know that Monica and Chandler had already declared their love from one another, but knew it was impossible to have a relationship together. Ross, on the other hand, had no clue what was happening. He just thought Joey was being Joey as he always was.

"So," Chandler began, "why don't we talk about our lives? All we've talked about since we've been here was the past so..."

"I think that's a great idea," Monica replied. "Who wants to start?"

"I will," Joey said, "I moved to LA where I thought it would be better. You know, more acting gigs, and more money. I thought that I might have had the chance to be famous, but I was wrong. Hollywood is not the dream I thought it would be. I live in a building that is so old and ugly, and my neighbor is an old lady who talks to her plants. A week before I got an invitation to come here, I got a part in a play called Hamlet, by that Shakespeare dude. Anyway we were practicing, and I forget one line so the director fired me. I couldn't get another job, so I came here so I wouldn't be living on the streets."

"Oh my God, Joe, we're so sorry," Ross said.

"It's ok, how did you guys know that would ever happen?" Joey said looking down.

"You could always stay with me, Joe. I have lots of room," Chandler started. " My life hasn't been a picnic either. I live in Washington, D.C., where I got transferred after the fight. I was really depressed because it was all my fault, so I felt I didn't deserve friends. Um, so what I did was dive into work. I would begin work at 7am and finish at 8pm. Plus 10 hours of overtime that I contributed. I'm known and the company meanie. Everybody is afraid of me, except for one worker Caroline. She was the only one who got to know me, and I am thankful she wanted to. Right now, I live in a modern apartment, that is three bedrooms, and I have a car that I bought three years ago. Overall, I have been happier here with you guys than I ever was in Washington. If that is believable."

Monica rubbed Chandler's thigh to console him. Obviously, his life wasn't perfect, but he never talked about it. He finally did, and Monica was happy for him. How he could ever be the company meanie, she would never know. "I never knew," Monica said looking into Chandler's eyes. He looked back, but each knew that the others would know it they kept looking at each other, so they both looked away. "I thought my life was great. I was living my dream, and I had met some great people. I was actually happy until, one day when I got stuck in an elevator with two guys. I had time to think, and I realized how much I missed you all. I remember that before the fight I had put a picture of all of us in my wallet, and I found it that day. I saw the picture and was lost in thought. The other guys thought I was a freak. Anyway, I thought I was going to lose my restaurant because I was late for an important meeting, but I didn't. I came because I wanted to see you all again."

"I live in Rome. I moved there with Carol, Susan, and Ben. I haven't had much of a life there. Ben takes up a lot of my time. Carol and Susan take advantage of me. I work hard. I'm still a Paleontologist . There's nothing else to say really. I don't really like my life, but I live it for Ben." Ross concluded.

"Wow," Phoebe began, "I moved to Albany in 1995. I still liked being a masseuse so I found a job as one. I met some great friends. I wasn't truly happy, like I always promised myself, but I was happy. I got to sing part time in a club, oh and I have a boyfriend!" 

"What?" All of the others asked confused but knew that this was typical Phoebe behavior.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Well, I am seeing this guy Jeff who is really sweet. I met him here in New York while planning my grandmothers funeral, so Monica do you have a boyfriend?" Phoebe asked trying to get Monica to talk about Chandler.

Monica gazes at Chandler an quickly looks away, "No, and if I did, I would have told you guys by now unlike some people."

Phoebe and Joey both rolled their eyes. They knew that Monica and Chandler weren't together, but they should be. When Monica, had said no, Joey could tell that Chandler was disappointed. Monica had felt the same.

"You guys all know my life. I live here married, but there is one thing you all don't know," judging by the silence, Rachel continued, "I have decided..." she looked at Ross, "I have decided to move to Rome with you."

The gang looked at each other shocked. They all couldn't believe that Rachel would do that. Ross was the worst though. He couldn't move. It was as if his face was painted to look the way it did at that moment. His mouth was wide open as were his eyes. Rachel wanted to be with him. She wanted to live with him. That was a lot to take in, "I-I can't believe it!"

"Well, believe it, baby!" Joey yelled happily.

The gang looked at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he explained.

Chandler laughed at Joey. He couldn't help it Joey always said the stupidest words in the most serious situations. What Chandler couldn't believe was Ross and Rachel. She was just going to move with him. No complications. Chandler wished his and Monica's relationship was that easy. He looked at her and she stared back at him. Both wishing the same thing but both were afraid to give up their lives. Chandler took Monica's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze that was telling her that everything would be fine. She looked back at him unbelieving, but he mouthed "believe me". Joey looked at the two then at Phoebe. He hated what was happening to his friends. He hated what would happen in an hour the most though. It was three o'clock, and it was one hour before Central Perk would be gone. Taking away Central Perk was like taking a piece of each of the groups hearts and throwing them away. 

"I can't believe this!" Chandler finally said breaking the silence.

"I know! What happened?" Monica asked as surprised as Chandler.

"I think it's great!" Phoebe announced.

"Thank you, Pheebs! Ross please say something...flies are getting in there!"Rachel said.

"Uh..wow? Look, Rach, I don't want to break up your marriage,"Ross said feeling a bit guilty.

"Ross, I'm a big girl, and if I want to leave, that's my decision! Not yours or anyone else's!"

"Well, then are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure! Ross, I am not happy here, and I imagined what it would be like with you, and I liked it. I want that life. The question is, will you have me?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course he wants you!" Phoebe said.

"Thank you Phoebe. Rach, I can't make decisions for you, but I know that I do want you to come. I have never wanted anything more, but are you sure that you can leave? Are you sure that you will be happy? Can you honestly tell me that you believe that?"

"Ross, I know that I will be happier with you than I have or ever can be here! I will get out of here! Even if I have to move mountains!"

"Awwww.." Monica blurted out. Everyone looks at her, "What? It's sweet!"

"Yes, it is!" Chandler said sticking up for her.

"So, you are just going to go to Rome?" Joey asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Rachel replied vaguely.

"Cool!" Joey answered.

"Well, look at that! We better get going!" Ross said changing the subject.

"Oh my God! It's already a quarter to four!" Rachel said.

**** 

The gang all stood across the street from Central Perk. No one else was there except for the construction workers. Phoebe subtly made sure that Monica and Chandler stood beside each other. In times of crises people do get closer.

Central Perk was barely standing. Men were working hard at making sure that everything was cleared out. When they were done, they took measurements of where the new walls would be built. Rachel didn't know what Patrick was going to make. He said a restaurant, but you never knew with him. 

The machines began to roar, and Central Perk was becoming history. Even though the six friends were only attached to Central Perk for a year, they still and would always consider it a memory, and even a friend. As the gang watched the tearing down of Central Perk, Good Bye My Friend, bye Linda Ronstadt ([http://www.geocities.com/klr19/goodbyemyfriend.htm)][1] (listen to it...)

**Oh we never know where life****Will take us**

**I know it ´s just a ride**

**On the wheel**

**And we never know when death**

**Will shake us**

**And we wonder how it will feel**

Ross watched as they took apart Central Perk piece by piece. He hadn't seen the place for six years, but he always dreamed of ordering at least one cup of coffee here for the last time. He knew that would never happen. He began to remember some of the good times they had in Central Perk, but his favorite had to be when Rachel walked through the doors in a wedding dress. When he saw her, it was as if all of his troubles with Carol had disappeared. Without even knowing it, Rachel was the one who made him forget about Carol because Rachel had made him love her. Ross looked at Rachel who's eyes were beginning to water. He sweetly took her hand into his. 

**So goodbye my friend**

**I know I ´ll never see you again**

**But the time together through all the years**

**Will take away these tears**

**It ´s okay now**

**Goodbye my friend**

Rachel smiled when she felt Ross's hand take hers. She loved how sweet he could be, and sometimes even his innocence made her feel safe. Every time Rachel saw Central Perk, she always thought bitterly that she was just a waitress, but it was so much more than that. This was where she started her life. _Her_ life and not dependant on her father, or a husband to be. Central Perk was a symbol of work for Rachel. There were times that just made her laugh like when Chandler was talking about what he saw when he "accidently" saw her breasts. Before, she would always frown at that memory but now, she was happy to have a memory. 

  
  


**I ´ve seen a lot of things that make me crazy**

**And I guess I held on to you**

**We could ´ve run away and left**

**Well maybe**

**But it wasn't time and we both knew**

Phoebe watched Ross and Rachel. She never got to tell them that they were lobsters, but on some level, she thought they knew. Phoebe turned her eyes to Central Perk or to at least what was left of it. When Phoebe looked at Central Perk, she always remembered happiness. No matter what was happening in the gangs lives, that when they were solved the gang would sit back at Central Perk and enjoy a cup of coffee. Phoebe though about Gunther, he was secretly watching from afar. Phoebe knew because she could see his hair that was bright enough for anyone to see. Phoebe thought that this must be killing him. She still remembered the bar. There was life in that building before Central Perk, and she knew that there would be life after. . . it was just hard to say goodbye.

  
  


**So goodbye my friend**

**I know I ´ll never see you again**

**But the love you gave me through all the years**

**Will take away these tears**

**I ´m okay now**

**Goodbye my friend**

Joey hated this. Why Central Perk? So many women would go in every day, and he would always use his charm on them. That's not what Joey really remembered though. What he remembered were all of the conversations they used to have. About sex, Chandler getting over his fear of commitment, Ross's sad and pathetic life, Monica's new freak of the week, and Phoebe's songs. He would never forget Phoebe's songs. Joey would really miss this place. . .it was like his family. Joey didn't know what he was going to do when this was all over. He knew that Chandler had offered him to go to Washington, but Joey didn't want to impose, but he really liked the thought of living with Chandler again.

  
  


**Life ´s so fragile and love ´s so pure**

**We can ´t hold on but we try**

**We watch how quickly it disappears**

**And we never know why**

**But I ´m okay now**

All Monica could think about was all the times that Rachel couldn't get the orders right. She was a terrible waitress that was for sure, but now she was going to Rome with Ross. She had had this luxurious life, and she gave it up for love. Monica thought back to Central Perk, and kept seeing Chandler's face making a stupid joke when things got complicated. Even though she never showed it, his joked always brightened up her day. She remembered Joey's sex talks, and how emotionless he was when it came to women, but when it came to friends, he was the greatest. Phoebe would always make sure that her 'family' was happy. Whether it was cleansing someone's aura or just singing a song, she still tried and succeeded. Phoebe was the greatest. Monica looked at Central Perk and was beginning to feel more and more depressed about the whole thing. She felt arms wrap around her waist; she looked behind her and saw Chandler looking at her concerned. She could see the pain in his eyes. Monica looked back at Central Perk and placed her hands on Chandler. She was going to really miss him. 

  
  


**Goodbye my friend**

**You can go now**

Chandler felt Monica lean back on him. He couldn't believe he had the courage to actually put his arms around her, but he was glad he did. Chandler tried to take his attention away from Monica and think about Central Perk. When he looked at Central Perk he remembered when Ross kissed his mother. Chandler had been angry and couldn't help it. There were rules against those things. What Central Perk symbolized was that all of them had their faults, but they all got through them. Rachel had been spoiled, Monica would always have trouble finding the 'one', Ross would always complain about his life, Joey would compare everything to sex, and Phoebe was a little flaky at times, but these flaws were what made them all special. No one is perfect; that's proven, but at least they tried, and Central Perk was what always brought them together in the end. 

  
  


**Goodbye my**

** Friend**

  
  


"It's actually gone. I can't believe it," Rachel said.

"I know...we all can't," Monica said as they all began to walk away. 

****

The last night had been hard for all, but they got they got through it. Chandler and Joey went to the Knicks game as planned and had a great time. Joey had agreed to leave with Chandler. He thought it was time to take a break from being an actor, and time to find a new job. Chandler was happy to have his best friend back and not having to say goodbye. Chandler couldn't stop thinking about Monica though. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted them to be together.

Rachel had talked to Patrick about leaving and a divorce, and he pleasantly agreed. It seemed as though he didn't care, but Rachel was happy to get out of it so quickly. She wasn't going to miss this life, but she was going to miss the rest of her friends. Rome was far away, but she would be faraway with Ross, and that put a smile on her face.

Monica and Phoebe spent the night talking. Phoebe told Monica that she had overheard her and Chandler telling each other that they were in love. Monica was a bit taken back but didn't mind at all. It's not like it was going to continue anyway. Phoebe even talked to Monica about her and Joey's plan. Monica figured something was going on, but she didn't know what.

"So, are you going to be able to say goodbye to Chandler tomorrow?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know," Monica replied. Just as she said this, I Will Always Love You by Whitney Houston plays in the background. [http://www.geocities.com/Heartland/7571/iwillalwaysWH.htm][2]

****

The airport was deserted. There were a few people here and there, but overall not many. Monica, Ross, and Rachel all had to catch a plane. Chandler had driven over, and Phoebe didn't live too far away. She was prepared to take the train. The gang was standing in a circle saying their goodbyes. It was hard for each of them.

"First Call for flight 234 to Rome!" The announcer called out.

"Well, that's us Rach," Ross said sadly.

"Yeah, it is. I'm really going to miss you guys. It had been six years of wishing to see you all again, and now that I did, I don't want to say goodbye. We'll keep in touch," Those were Rachel's last words, and she brought the group into a hug.

"Bye, you guys. I will miss you all so much," said Ross.

"We'll miss you guys too," Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, we will," the rest agreed.

"Final Call for flight 234 to Rome!"

  
  


"It's time," Ross said, and he guided Rachel away from the group. They were gone.

"Mon, when does your flight leave?" asked Phoebe.

"In about 10 minutes, why?"

"I think Chandler wants to talk to you..." Joey replied.

"I do?? . . .I mean yes, I do!" Chandler said realizing what Joey was doing.

Monica and Chandler walked away from Joey and Phoebe. "What is it Chandler?"

"Mon, I'm really going to miss you. I-I don't want this to be it," Chandler said looking at the floor.

"I know, neither do I."

"I don't know what to do. . ."

"Just hold me."

"I can do that," Chandler slowly put him arms around Monica and she reciprocated, "everything is going to be all right."

"Yeah, it will," Monica said and looked into his baby blue eyes. She slowly brought he lips closer to his, ready for a kiss. Chandler had been thinking the same thing and returned the kiss with all he was feeling. The two continued kissing never wanting to let go.

"Oh my God! Look!" Phoebe said pointing to Monica and Chandler who were lost in each other.

"We did it," Joey said.

"No, they did it, we just helped."

"First call for flight 33 leaving for Chicago."

When hearing this, Monica and Chandler reluctantly broke away from the kiss. Their arms were still intertwined as they looked at each other.

"That was me," Monica whispered.

"I know, just promise me something."

"Anything," Monica replied whole heartedly.

"You'll never forget this; you'll never forget us," Chandler whispered.

"I could never forget," Monica smiled, but then frowned. "Call me."

"Every night. Come on. . .it's time to say good bye," Chandler said taking her hand and leading her to where Phoebe and Joey were standing.

"Bye you guys! I'll miss you all so much," Monica said with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too," Joey said and gave her a big hug.

"Bye, Mon,"Phoebe said sadly.

"Oh, come here and give me a hug"! Monica smiled and the two friends hugged.

"Last Call for flight 33 to Chicago, Illinois!"

  
  


"I guess this is it...I will miss you all."

"I will miss you too, Mon. We all will." Chandler said.

"Oh, Chandler..." She hugged him again and gave him a quick kiss and was gone.

"She's gone..."said Chandler in realization.

"It will be fine buddy...We better get going. See you Pheebs." The three hugged and Joey and Chandler went one way and Phoebe the other.

****

The instrumental part of I Will Always Love you faded in, and you can see all of the groups faces back home...

Ross and Rachel both sleeping on each other with sad looks on their faces.

Phoebe on the train looking at all of the happy people. She has tears in her eyes; she sits back and closes them

Chandler and Joey in the car not saying a thing. Chandler is driving, and you can see the red in his eyes. Joey looking out the window with a frown in his face.

Monica, sitting by the window on the plane crying. She had a picture of the gang in front of her as well as the picture of her and Chandler.

Who would've known that friends that drifted apart so far could forgive each other and be close again...I guess it's just A Story of Friends.

THE END!!!

FINIS!!!! WOHOOO!! C'est Party time! Ok, I know I left some loose ends so if enough people ask me, I will write an continuing CnM series or RnR series, or if I am really nice both. As you can see I have a hard time getting fics up quickly. I don't have the time to have a new one up everyday. . .I wish I could. That's why I will only write a continuing story if enough people want it! I hope you enjoyed and please review. Even if it was bad! I need to improve!

  
  


Steph :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: (http://www.geocities.com/klr19/goodbyemyfriend.htm)
   [2]: (http://www.geocities.com/Heartland/7571/iwillalwaysWH.htm



End file.
